Quando chega a escuridão
by Bel Weasley
Summary: T.G terminada O sangue o invadiu, soprando vida daquele coração incansável para dentro dele, seus corpos se misturando e se fundindo. Estavam um dentro do outro, pulsando como estrelas, tão resplandecentes juntos que logo reduziriam um ao outro a cizas.
1. A vida humana de Tom Riddle

Quando chega a escuridão

Mas pode-se vencer Drácula? Pode-se vencer a revolta? Pode-se vencer um amor louco? Drácula já estende a sombra de sua capa sobre um mundo senil para ir ao encontro de adolescentes que esperam seus beijos mortais, portadores de um louco erotismo.

- R. F. Luchetti

Se existiu ou não um Conde Drácula rondando pelas ruas da recatada Londres no século XIX, já não tem grande relevância. Também não importa o fato de os historiadores apontarem o Príncipe Vlad Drakul, que reinou em Valáquia durante a Idade Média, como origem do mito. O importante é que, naqueles dias, um monstro real existiu, e deixou por onde passou um rastro de cadáveres.

Claro, ninguém poderia desconfiar daquele sorriso gentil do rapaz de 17 anos, um escocês recém chegado à capital inglesa supostamente para expandir os negócios da família. E agora tenho certeza de que realmente ninguém desconfiou. Ninguém investigou a origem de sua fortuna. Ninguém sequer perguntou a ele de onde exatamente eram os Riddle. Se tivessem perguntado, poderiam ter encontrado uma cidadezinha no sul do país, cravada entre planícies, onde as pessoas ainda se assustavam com um crime cometido há mais de meio século. Numa manhã de 1812, um antigo bangalô da cidade amanheceu com todos os seus moradores mortos, jogados no chão da sala de jantar, pálidos como se seus rostos fossem feitos de papel. Ninguém nunca explicou o que aconteceu com o senhor e senhora Riddle e seu filho. Ninguém nunca procurou pela respostas nas travessas estreitas e escuras de Londres.

Mas é cedo para falar das mortes. Ainda. A devastação que causou envolve muito mais explicações que apenas a sina de um predador aristocrático, saído do túmulo para hipnotizar, corromper e se alimentar dos seres humanos que matava. Sem esse esclarecimento, tudo será apenas crueldade.

* * *

Parte 1. A vida humana de Tom Riddle

Deixe-me começar falando como era diferente a capital naquele tempo. A modernidade brilhava nas ruas sob a forma de tremulantes luzes a gás, que tornavam os rostos dos londrinos estranhamente fantasmagóricos. O grande aumento da população fazia com que os prédios começassem a crescer em altura. Fora isso, a cidade era um centro de efervescências culturais, com a grande explosão do teatro lírico, óperas e bailados, o apogeu do Romantismo. O mundo assistia a uma "febre dançante", que muitos consideravam uma enfermidade moral comparável às epidemias que assolavam as cidades européias. A nobreza, cada vez mais decadente e menos importante ante o aumento da influência dos industriais, comportava-se talvez mais futilmente do que nunca na história, entre suas plumas, brilhos, bailes e taças de cristal, enquanto nos bairros operários, ruas estreitas e populosas abrigavam os homens e mulheres responsáveis por sustentar aquele luxo. Crianças seminuas apodreciam na sujeira, sufocadas em antros sem luz e sem ar. Crimes, mendicância, violentas manifestações de rua. Essa era a realidade de Londres que se escondia sob os doces sorrisos das debutantes e as cartolas de cetim dos aristocratas.

Foi nessa cidade, dividida por uma tênue linha que isolava a realidade das pessoas que aos poucos se acabavam pela miséria e superexploração daquela dos nobres e aristocratas que se escandalizavam com as peripécias do movimento romântico, que nasceu e cresceu Tom Riddle. Como um ser humano. Porque naquele tempo ele era tão humano quanto qualquer outro morador da cidade, filho de uma antiga linhagem nobre que agora se afundava em dívidas. As conversas sussurradas entre baronesas e condessas naquele tempo giravam em torno do fato de ninguém saber realmente de onde vinham os Riddle. A mãe do garoto chegara misteriosamente à cidade já em vias de dar à luz. Existiam histórias de que ela nunca fora casada com um Riddle e que usava o sobrenome do amante, pai de seu filho, para esconder a vergonha. Depois que ela morreu, após muito esforço do cirurgião em parar a hemorragia provocada pelo parto, o menino ficou sob os cuidados da família Chaworth, que, comentava-se, há apenas duas gerações havia saído dos bairros enlameados da periferia escura da cidade. Outros parentes nunca se apresentaram e, quando perguntavam a eles por que mantinham o menino, os Chaworth apenas diziam que era sua obrigação.

O pequeno Tom vivia mergulhado em leituras. Sobretudo, gostava de ficar sentado longe de todos, observando. Virginia Chaworth, sua irmã de criação, gostava de dizer que era o mesmo olhar que um gato tinha antes de abocanhar uma presa. Nesses momentos, sua respiração tornava-se quase imperceptível e poderia tranquilamente passar por invisível em algum canto escuro. Era o que fazia com freqüência. Principalmente quando chegou à adolescência. Abandonou a escola. Não era que não suportasse o desdém com que os outros garotos o tratavam — isso efetivamente nunca o incomodou em seu introspectivo mundo auto-suficiente. O que Tom não suportava era aquele conhecimento vago, concentrado em retórica e cálculos. Tom Riddle queria mergulhar na alma.

"Vai morrer se ficar o tempo todo dentro de casa. Mesmo você precisa de sol", alertava Virginia com uma freqüência irritante, os cabelos ruivos trançados e presos por borboletas de prata. Com freqüência também ele a ignorava completamente, o que fazia com que a menina se enfurecesse e arrancasse o livro de suas mãos e o atirasse pela janela da biblioteca. "Pronto, agora saia para buscar!"

Em outras ocasiões a pequena Virginia o surpreendia jogando os braços sobre seus ombros por trás da cadeira e falando qualquer coisa baixinho bem junto ao seu ouvido. Tom nunca teve muita certeza do que ela falava, ficava apenas mirando a pele de seu braço, clara como leite, as pequenas veias roxas aumentando à medida que crescia a força do abraço. Os fios de cobre de seus cabelos sedosos caíam sobre a manga da blusa do rapaz, parecendo quase cor de sangue contra o preto do tecido. A maioria das pessoas teria receio de chegar tão perto daquele rapaz que muitos julgavam prestes a cair num estado de loucura, mas não ela. Virginia, aos onze anos, quatro anos mais nova que seu "irmão", conseguia deixá-lo completamente sem ação com aqueles gestos lânguidos e, ainda assim, firmes. Às vezes ele chegava a protestar, quando estava ocupado fazendo alguma anotação. Mas ela apenas ignorava. Tinha essa mania de fingir que não entendia suas negativas.

Também tinha mania de falar. Falava sem parar, principalmente quando via que ele estava concentrado em alguma coisa.

"Sonhou comigo essa noite, Tom?", perguntava, um sorriso dançando em seus lábios enquanto as mechas de cobre insistiam em escapar do penteado, conferindo-lhe uma aura quase sobrenatural ao refletirem os esparsos raios de luz que ultrapassavam o tecido grosso das cortinas.

"Não", respondia o rapaz com impaciência. "Por que eu sonharia com você?"

"Mas eu sonhei com você", Virginia continuava, ignorando seu tom de quem estava prestes a expulsá-la. Mesmo contra a cooperação do rapaz, ela nunca deixava de narrar todo o sonho, com riqueza de detalhes, e depois saía saltitando com um sorriso muito satisfeito no rosto. Todas as mulheres com quem o jovem Riddle convivia, aliás, tinham esse hábito de nunca escutarem o que ele tinha a dizer. Às vezes ele se perguntava se o motivo disso era que não tivesse mesmo nada a dizer.

Foi por causa disso também que tudo começou com Ju. Era apenas assim que a chamavam, Ju Ruthyn, filha do rico Lorde Ruthyn, aspirante a escritora que chegara à cidade pouco depois de Tom completar dezessete anos. Freqüentava assiduamente a casa dos Chaworth, uma medida providencial tomada pelos pais de Virginia quando se iniciaram as fofocas de que Tom já tinha passado da idade de se interessar em freqüentar os bordéis e tavernas que faziam sucesso entre os jovens de sua idade. A senhora Chaworth insistia em que os dois deviam se conhecer melhor e parecia completamente surda aos protestos de Tom.

Ju Ruthyn saíra da casa da família em Nottingham após recusar um casamento e vivia em Londres, trabalhando para um jornal de pouca circulação enquanto não terminava o livro que pretendia publicar. Com o tempo, aquela garota passou a exercer uma certa fascinação sobre o jovem Tom Riddle, com seu hábito de sempre falar como se declamasse, cheia de ideais sobre um romântico socialismo que livraria o mundo da pobreza.

"Porque é o justo", dizia, com uma convicção que Tom às vezes invejava. Ele não tinha convicção de muitas coisas. E aquelas coisas de que tinha certeza eram todas vagas, baseadas na genericidade dos cálculos mentais de seu convicto racionalismo. "Mas no que você acredita?", indagou Ju quando ele disse que não havia motivo para acreditar na existência do mal.

"Acredito na gravidade", falou, e jogou para o alto uma uva tirada do arranjo de mesa.

Ju sorriu de um jeito estranho e aproximou-se da sacada da varanda. Estavam no fim do verão e a casa inteira se iluminava com a luz do sol. Os cabelos castanhos da moça estavam em duas tranças, as pontas presas juntas por um laço de fita branco. Ela pegou de dentro da bolsa uma pequena pedra escura que Tom não pôde identificar. Tinha um brilho azulado, como o do céu noturno.

"Tem uma moeda?", perguntou, e Tom remexeu os bolsos até encontrar uma. Ju a colocou sobre a pedra e foi inclinando a mão, de modo que a moeda cedesse ao próprio peso e despencasse para o jardim abaixo da varanda. No entanto, ela continuava firmemente grudada à pedra, sem se mover um milímetro. Tom ficou olhando para o fenômeno com pouco interesse.

"É um imã", falou quando Ju voltou-se para ele e devolveu a moeda.

"É o que você quiser que seja".

Virginia gostava de acusá-lo de prestar mais atenção ao que Ju fazia do que deveria. "Está apaixonado por ela!", concluiu na última semana das férias escolares daquele ano, tentando provocá-lo após a senhora Chaworth a mandar ficar quieta, encerrando uma discussão entre os irmãos à mesa do jantar. A senhora Chaworth lhe lançou um olhar de ameaça e ela parou, mas não deixou de atormentar o rapaz com aquilo sempre que tinha a chance. "Sempre olhando para ela... Segredinhos na biblioteca... Daqui a pouco estão noivos... Se um dia casarem...", murmurava, um enorme sorriso maldoso nos lábios. E Tom nem ao menos costumava olhar para Ju tanto assim naquele tempo.

Ainda que os Chaworth vissem no casamento com a jovem Ju Ruthyn uma saída perfeita para que Tom Riddle ficasse bem aos olhos da alta sociedade, o rapaz não se interessava. Gostava de conversar com Ju, isso era fato. Ela também não era de todo irritante como as outras garotas daquela idade que ele já conhecera. Mas Tom Riddle também não acreditava em casamento, tampouco.

"Se você não se casar, como vou ter sobrinhos?", protestava Virginia. Mesmo assim, não conseguia esconder um certo prazer em dizer essas palavras. Chegara da academia de balé há poucos minutos e ainda estava com o vestido branco, com uma longa saia de tule que usava nas aulas. Da poltrona onde estava, Tom ergueu os olhos acima do livro para observá-la. Não havia nenhum sinal de seios sob o corpete, era ainda uma completa criança, mas já esboçava toda a presença de uma mulher sem perceber – ou fingindo que não percebia. E como Tom desejou tocá-la naquele momento.

Virginia abriu os braços com um leve movimento de asas e desabou no divã. Depois inclinou o corpo para amarrar a fita da sapatilha de cetim cor de rosa. As paredes da sala estavam pintadas de vermelho pelas chamas da lareira, tudo parecia combinar perfeitamente com os cabelos ruivos de Virginia. Ela mesma brilhava como se queimasse, mirando-o de uma maneira luminosa enquanto puxava as fitas para fazer um laço no tornozelo esquerdo. Tão intensa a chama que a iluminava de dentro para fora que parecia prestes a se consumir, desaparecer no ar, deixando apenas um rastro de cinzas que, mesmo após toda uma vida, ainda seria incandescente.

"Não vou ter filhos, de qualquer maneira", retrucou ele. Virginia balançava no ar as sapatilhas, os pés esticados como se estivesse fazendo um exercício de dança.

"Vai querer, tenho certeza", a menina insistiu. Então levantou do divã e compôs a pose de bailarina em repouso, os pés voltados para fora fazendo uma linha reta e os braços em arco na altura do umbigo. Olhou para o teto enquanto flexionava os joelhos num movimento suave: "Você também disse que me levaria ao teatro. Quando vai largar esses livros e cumprir a promessa?"

Virginia se pôs nas pontas dos pés e ficou esvoaçando ao redor de Tom enquanto ele tentava manter a concentração na leitura. Ele nunca saberia o que provocou o que se seguiu. Talvez Virginia tivesse apenas tropeçado ao tentar um passo de dança mais elaborado. Talvez ele mesmo tivesse desejado que ela tropeçasse com tanto ardor que seu pedido foi atendido. Talvez a menina tivesse apenas se jogado sobre ele, por livre e espontânea vontade, como mais uma de suas brincadeiras quase inocentes. Quase. Porque a maneira como aqueles finos dedos de boneca passearam por seu pescoço não poderia ser considerada uma atitude infantil. Ela aproximou o resto de Tom, a respiração do rapaz ficando mais profunda à medida que aspirava aquele perfume silvestre que emanava da menina.

Durou apenas alguns minutos. Virginia lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha, de um jeito polido e desdenhoso, como se não se importasse, e, no segundo seguinte, estava de pé, ensaiando um trejeito gracioso com os braços. Esquivou-se de quaisquer maiores explicações murmurando que Tom ia desmanchar seu penteado preso na nuca com uma fivela dourada. Nada de sentimentalismos, parecia dizer o sorriso irônico que veio em seguida. Depois, com pequenos saltos silenciosos, deixou a biblioteca, enveredando diáfana pelo corredor, como se seus pés mal tivessem contato com o chão. Ele quase podia acreditar que Virginia era capaz de flutuar quando se lançava em seus _gran jetés_.

Não existe sobre a face da terra nada que seja capaz de fascinar e que não seja inalcançável, que não possua a capacidade de matar ou que não tenha o doce gosto de um pecado. O gosto daqueles finos lábios rosados. Foi nessa época que Tom começou a passar as noites fora. Porque, enfim, os livros tinham lhe dado um rumo para seguir.

"Como é?", ela repetiu a pergunta de Tom. A mulher usava estonteantes vestes vermelho-sangue, o rosto escondido nas sombras de modo que o rapaz pudesse distinguir apenas o brilho esverdeado de seus olhos. "Estamos fora do movimento da vida. A vida acontece, corre como o vento de uma tempestade ao nosso redor, carregando todos os outros, enquanto nós permanecemos parados, como se tivéssemos desaprendido a seguir a correnteza do tempo".

"Entendo...", murmurou o rapaz.

"Não", cortou a mulher. "Você não entende nada. Mas eu não aprendo, sabe? Eu ainda estou procurando a origem desse calor que você sente quando olha para ela. Sou ridícula o bastante para ainda estar procurando por isso."

"Ela?", Tom arregalou os olhos imaginando se aquela mulher era capaz de saber o que ele sentia quando olhava para Virginia, sua irmã de criação, a menina de treze anos que andava pela casa ensaiando paços de dança.

"Essa ventania... Você não enxerga porque está dentro dela. Se estivesse fora como eu seria capaz de ver. Está por aí, girando furiosamente, carregando todos vocês como folhas secas caídas das árvores. As folhas passam, o vento sopra ao nosso redor, nós somos o resto que é deixado para trás. Você não sabe, rapaz, nem sequer consegue imaginar", ela fez um gesto rápido, tão rápido que Tom só entendeu o que tinha acontecido quando um copo se despedaçou contra uma parede. "Num instante já se passaram trinta anos e você não é capaz de construir nada. Você não se casa nem tem esses monstrinhos que eles chamam de filhos, não consegue ter uma casa por muito tempo porque os vizinhos começam a te estranhar depois do décimo ano sem que nada em você mude. Então, um dia, você acorda no fim da tarde, tonto de sono, e olha para seu próprio rosto refletido no espelho. Sim, você ainda será o mesmo, exatamente o mesmo que é nesse momento, jovem, bonito, forte. Mas todos nós acabamos sozinhos, sozinhos em casa, sozinhos na cidade, sozinhos no mundo. E não se iluda, vai doer. Vai chegar o tempo em que as folhas terão acabado e só restaremos nós no mundo".

A mulher ficou algum tempo calada, parecia lembrar de alguma coisa que não poderia ser posta em palavras. Seu nome, ao que tudo indicava, era Katherine Boufleurs, uma italiana a quem um poeta irlandês se referia como "a Lady que nunca chora". Seu jeito espalhafatoso de se vestir destoava do ambiente precário da taverna e parecia refletir a nascente ópera italiana, uma nova arte que reunia no palco canto, dança e representação ao som que orquestras barulhentas. As óperas estavam na moda e já eram sensação em Paris.

"Como se tornou o que é?", perguntou finalmente o rapaz quando achou que Katherine já estava pronta para recomeçar. O brilho esverdeado dos olhos da mulher aumentou quando ela juntou as mãos sobre a mesa, as longas unhas aparecendo sob a renda na manga do vestido vermelho.

"Não sei se é você que escolhe. Sei que eu não escolhi. Olhe para mim - tenho cara de quem escolheu alguma coisa na vida? Quando dei por mim, todo mundo já estava se afastando carregado pelo vento e eu havia ficado para trás", respondeu. "Não, não tenho a menor idéia. Sei como o que me transformou o fez, mas não sei se posso fazer o mesmo com você".

"Então você não convive com outros como você?"

Katherine riu. E sua risada seca parecia estranhamente com um acesso de tosse. Ela inclinou o corpo para a luz e Tom pôde ver que ela tinha uma rosa no pescoço, presa a uma gargantilha de brilhantes. "Você é tão inocente", ela disse, tomando fôlego. "Inocente porque nem sabe que é inocente. Nem eles sabem que não são mais", ela apontou a longa unha em direção ao outro lado da taverna, onde vários rapazes dividiam uma longa mesa com um grupo de prostitutas. Um barril fora colocado sobre a mesa e vazava cerveja por todo lado, mas todos estavam bêbados demais para atentarem para o fato. "Eu não sou igual a eles, eles sabem disso. Sabia que de vez em quando eu até tenho mais pena de você e desses meninos do que de mim? Para mim, pelo menos houve uma hora em que parecia que ia dar tudo certo. Para vocês, não. Já estava tudo morto quando vocês chegaram ao mundo. Tive mais sorte. Morri antes de viver o século da decadência".

"O que você quer?", perguntou Riddle. Katherine o olhou curiosa, mas já sabia do que ele falava.

"Você. Quero sua vida. Dê-me a vida que há em você, Tom Riddle, e será um de nós". O rapaz entrelaçou os dedos sobre a mesa numa postura pensativa. Katherine deixou caírem duas moedas de prata junto a um cinzeiro de latão antes de se levantar arrumando a saia do vestido. "Definitivamente tenho pena. E às vezes me pergunto se não foi sorte minha ter me transformado no que sou para não ser arrastada mais pelo tempo. Chego a pensar que tenho nojo da vida que vocês vivem", e, sacudindo os cabelos loiros, Katherine deixou o rapaz, andando por entre as mesas em direção à saída. Antes de a porta ter fechado completamente, Tom já tinha se levantado e corria para acompanhá-la. Ele precisava, não, ele merecia mais do que aquela vida poderia oferecer. Ele nascera para aquilo.

A noite estava fria. As nuvens escondiam todo o céu, formando massas acinzentadas, vez por outra iluminadas por um relâmpago acompanhado por um estrondo que parecia ser capaz de sacudir o chão. A umidade impregnava as ruelas daquela espécie de favela semeada de cortiços e tavernas mal freqüentadas e o cheiro do esgoto se misturava ao odor que prenunciava a chuva. A cidade deserta e escura tinha um ar desolado.

"Katherine Boufleurs!", a mulher parou sob uma nesga de luz prateada. O bairro operário ainda não fora agraciado com a iluminação pública. Ainda assim, sob a luz fraca e dispersa da lua, Tom pôde ver o rosto da mulher – da vampira Katherine Boufleurs. Era tão jovem como o de uma menina, os olhos verdes o mirando sob os cílios espessos, os caninos pontiagudos sobressaindo no sorriso zombeteiro. "Você sabe o que eu quero".

Katherine sorriu, seus dentes brancos brilhando como mármore. "Nunca duvidei que houvesse outro motivo para ter me procurado".

A vampira olhou para os lados como se avaliasse as possibilidades. Parecia apressada, como se fosse perigoso permanecer mais um segundo parada ali. Depois, como se tivesse decidido que valia a pena ariscar, caminhou até Tom, seu rosto voltando a ficar nas sombras enquanto as pedras brilhantes da gargantilha pareciam piscar em diferentes padrões enquanto avançava. O sol demoraria apenas alguns minutos para começar a despontar no horizonte. Um vento gelado atravessava as ruas, parecendo querer se enredar para dentro de cada capa por que passava.

Ela pôs as mãos sobre os ombros de Tom e puxou o colarinho da camisa para o lado, a fim de afrouxá-lo e deixar livre a pele de um lado do pescoço. Seus olhos se fixaram nos de Riddle, um segundo antes de seus lábios frios o tocarem e ele sentir uma fisgada, bem onde os dentes estavam penetrando sua carne.

A primeira sensação foi a de fraqueza. Seus joelhos perderam a firmeza e Katherine o empurrou contra o muro de uma casa com uma força descomunal. Ele manteve os olhos abertos, cravados nos respingos cintilantes no céu que se estendiam como um caminho sem começo nem fim – a via Láctea –, enquanto sentia a vida aos poucos ser tragada de seu corpo, como se estivesse sendo esvaziado de todas as experiências de sua curta existência em que se sentira realmente vivo. E, quando ela achava que estava prestes a não agüentar mais, a visão escurecendo e os sons ficando cada vez mais distantes, Katherine o soltou, e ele escorregou apoiado no muro, uma estranha estática lhe atrapalhando os pensamentos.

"A morte é muito feia, não acha garoto?", indagou ela, abaixada para ficar à mesma altura do rapaz, os lábios ainda vermelhos de sangue, sua pele aos poucos adquirindo uma coloração rósea natural. Ela segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos e completou, falando bem junto ao ouvido de Tom: "Muito suja, muito triste. Essa tontura que você está sentindo não é da bebida. É a morte chegando perto de você. Eu posso vê-la de pé, bem ao seu lado".

Tom Riddle piscou algumas vezes. A madrugada parecia anormalmente escura. Tudo que via de Katherine era um vulto vermelho. Tanto que não conseguiu ver quando ela usou a unha comprida para abrir um corte no pulso. As gotas de sangue caíram nos lábios de Tom, mas nesse momento ele já estava longe. Jamais saberia o que aconteceu depois. Quando tentasse se lembrar daquilo, a única imagem que lhe viria à mente seria a do céu, clareando para o amanhecer, mas ainda escondido sob a capa branca de nuvens, e fachos amarelo no horizonte anunciando um dia que logo estaria começando. Aquela última visão da luz do dia ficaria gravada em sua memória sob a forma de um amplo horizonte manchado de laranja e rosa.


	2. O Dom Negro

**Parte 2. O Dom Negro**

Na manhã do dia seguinte, o jovem Riddle acordou em sua cama. Usava ainda as roupas com que saíra a noite. Estava sujo. O lenço no colarinho era a única prova de que algo anormal poderia ter acontecido. Duas gotas de sangue. Nada mais. Mas ele logo perceberia que sim, havia mais. Uma dor de cabeça lacerante o atingiu assim que tentou se sentar na cama. Não suportava sequer a idéia de se mexer, de sair do quarto, sentia como se o corpo todo estivesse sendo rasgado, puxado em todas as direções por forças invisíveis até que partisse em pedaços.

Ficou enrolado no cobertor, sentindo um frio que jamais pensara poder sentir. Parecia não haver ar suficiente no quarto. Por volta das onze da manhã, a senhora Chaworth veio vê-lo. Assustou-se com seu rosto pálido e quis abrir as cortinas, mas Tom disse que não suportava a luz.

"Sarampo.Vou chamar o doutor", concluiu. Tom ouviu um farfalhar de tecidos e a porta sendo encostada de leve e soube que fora deixado sozinho. Estava exausto, mas tinha um enorme receio de cair no sono. Não sabia se fora enganado por Katherine. Ela poderia ter simplesmente se alimentado e partido, ainda mais com a proximidade do amanhecer – se é que era verdade que os vampiros não podiam se expor à luz do sol.

Foi quando ouviu um barulho ritmado, como se alguém tamborilasse com os dedos numa mesa de madeira. Depois sentiu uma depressão no colchão e, quando finalmente se convenceu da necessidade de abrir os olhos, deu com dois orbes castanhos, brilhando na penumbra. Uma pequena mão tateou seu rosto no escuro, os dedos descrevendo caminhos ao redor de seus olhos até chegarem à ponta do nariz e depois percorrem o contorno dos lábios, quase como se os reverenciasse em silêncio. Foi talvez a sensação mais intensa que Tom já tivera até então, o calor dos dedos de Virginia percorrendo sua pele. Nunca sentira tão claramente seu perfume doce, suave, como o de flores recém-desabrochadas após uma violenta tempestade.

"Virginia..."

"Você está gelado", ela murmurou baixinho, os dedos se enroscando nos cabelos escuros de Tom. "Não vou mais deixar você sair à noite, não sabe se cuidar sozinho", ela ralhou, e sua voz tinha um nítido tom de ordem. Era uma coisa difícil de acontecer, Virginia realmente mostrando preocupação com qualquer coisa. Geralmente era de uma frieza inatingível, uma pestinha que gostava de atormentá-lo, brincando com ele como se Tom fosse o espécime de laboratório em que ela fazia suas primeiras experiências.

Tom tentou se desvencilhar da menina, sabendo que ela se aproximava cada vez mais, mas Virginia prendeu-se a ele com mais força, agarrando com as mãos pequenas as mangas de seu pijama.

"Virginia, pare".

Tom fechou os olhos com força e sentiu os dedos da menina relaxarem. Depois percebeu que ela se levantava. Havia algo reticente no ar, como se ela esperasse permissão para falar alguma coisa.

"Olhe para mim, Tom", ela falou, a voz tremendo quase imperceptivelmente.

"Virginia, eu estou doente..."

"Se você não olhar agora, vai se arrepender quando eu for embora!"

Com um esforço descomunal, Tom conseguiu abrir pequenas frestas nas pálpebras, a cabeça doendo como nunca. Virginia estava pálida, muito mais que o normal, os cabelos ruivos desgrenhados. O vestido parecia não se ajustar direito ao seu corpo estreito de criança, como se fosse grande demais. Ela lhe estendia a mão e Tom foi capaz de ver com uma nitidez incrível para a escuridão do quarto o caminho que as linhas roxas das veias percorriam sob sua pele clara, suave tal qual tivesse sido moldada em uma nuvem. Por um instante, Tom não percebeu o que ela queria que ele visse, até descer os olhos para seus dedos miúdos e perceber, no dedo anular, um brilho vítreo, como de uma estrela que tivesse despencado do céu e se instalado ali.

"Lorde Fletcher me pediu em casamento ontem à noite. Sabe por que ele fez isso!", ela falou, as palavras pareciam ser cuspidas de sua boca com desprezo. "Porque você resolveu sair, foi por isso. Nunca vou te perdoar, nunca!"

Tom fechou os olhos. Não conseguia suportar os gritos dela. Ou não conseguia suportar o que ela dizia. Não tinha muita certeza. Não ouviu os passos de Virginia se dirigindo para a porta, mas soube que ela tinha saído quando ouviu a senhora Chaworth entrando no quarto e dizendo que ia chamar uma criada para que ele não ficasse sozinho.

No início da tarde, o médico veio. O doutor Hobhouse cuidava de toda a família Chaworth há muitos anos e se gabava de ter sido o primeiro a examinar o pai de Virginia logo depois de nascer. Primeiro ele insistiu em abrir as cortinas, mas Tom pediu que não o fizesse. O exame não foi dos mais fáceis. No escuro e sem poder identificar nenhum tipo de lesão na pele ou na boca do rapaz, o médico não conseguiu constatar se era ou não sarampo. Acabou chegando a uma conclusão quando soube que Tom passara a noite fora.

"Intoxicação por álcool", explicou à senhora Chaworth. "Não está acostumado a beber, deve ter se excedido ontem à noite. Apenas façam com que se alimente e tome líquidos e ele ficará bem".

As criadas da casa fizeram isso com uma eficiência indiscutível, mas Tom não se sentia nem um pouco disposto a colocar qualquer coisa na boca. Nem água. Fingiu comer um pouco de sopa, só para que o deixassem em paz. Ele calculava que já era fim da tarde quando finalmente começou a se sentir melhor. As forças começaram a voltar, devagar, mas continuamente, até que ele se sentiu bem o bastante para abrir os olhos. Não entrava mais nenhum facho de luz amarela através das cortinas. Já devia ser completamente noite.

Tomado por uma excitação súbita, o rapaz levantou-se da cama e correu as cortinas, abrindo as vidraças para sentir o perfume da noite. A lua crescente pulsava no céu, cercada de estrelas cintilantes – e ele teve a impressão de que nunca conseguira antes distinguir tantas estrelas. A lua também parecia muito mais brilhante e maior, como se estivesse muito mais próxima que o usual. Olhou para baixo e a grama verde-escura iluminada em alguns pontos pela luz dos postes lhe pareceu mais cheia de vida. Ele quase podia ver as formigas andando em fila perto do tronco de uma sequóia. Ouvia o barulho de grilos saltando e o uivo do vento. O leve farfalhar das folhas nas árvores soava como uma sinfonia inteira.

Ele tinha que sair. Estava encantado com a noite, fascinado com a beleza que o mundo de repente ostentava. Abriu o armário e todas as cores das roupas pareciam tão vivas, como se tivessem acabado de sair da loja. O cheiro do sache que a criada deixava para perfumar as gavetas era quase forte demais para ser suportado. Vestiu-se rapidamente, tentando não ficar muito tempo olhando para o prateado da fivela do cinto.

Desceu as escadas e, pela primeira vez, conseguiu fazê-lo praticamente sem nenhum som. Não foi notado pelos Chaworth, que comiam na sala de jantar. Era como se fosse um fantasma, sem peso sobre as taboas do piso. Saiu da casa e passou alguns minutos junto à porta, os olhos fechados, concentrado no aroma renovador que o vento gelado trazia. Seguiu pelo caminho do jardim, ainda olhando espantado para tudo. As ruas, antes parcamente iluminadas pela fraca luz dos postes, agora lhe pareciam tão claras, tão claras quanto costumavam ficar ao meio dia. E a lua. Essa era a mais encantadora, com seu brilho quase hipnótico se derramando sobre tudo. Tom nunca fora capaz de ver tantas cores sob a luz do sol. Tudo agora saltava aos olhos, vivo e intenso como se o mundo todo fosse novo em folha.

Andava ao longo de uma comprida avenida comercial. Poucas lojas estavam abertas, mas o rapaz estava satisfeito em admirar as cores das vitrines. Foi quando estava saindo de baixo de uma marquise para reencontrar o céu estrelado que seu caminho foi interrompido. Um vulto passou voando diante de seus olhos, vindo de cima para baixo, como um disforme borrão vermelho. No segundo seguinte, Tom caminhava ao lado de Katherine Boufleurs. A vampira lhe sorriu, mas não muito, de modo que ele não pôde ver suas presas. Mas sabia que estavam lá e essa consciência o fez recuar ante a um passo de Katherine em sua direção.

"O que ficou fazendo o dia inteiro?", perguntou ela, inquisidora.

"Acho que fiquei delirando", respondeu Tom, fingindo estar tentando se lembrar e, em seguida, olhando com raiva para a vampira. "O que pensou que estava fazendo? Você quase me matou!".

"Não era isso que você queria? Não queria morrer?", Katherine sorriu mais largamente e dessa vez seus dentes apareceram, brancos como marfim, ainda mais luminosos do que Tom podia recordar. Brilhavam mais que seus dourados cabelos, que caíam em cachos por cima das mangas diáfanas do vestido vermelho.

"Sim, mas não estava nos meus planos passar um dia inteiro esperando pela morte e de noite me sentir como se nada tivesse acontecido", Tom arrumou o lenço de seda no pescoço, aprumando-se com dignidade.

Katherine aproximou-se em passos rápidos. Seus olhos verdes o miravam através da escuridão e Tom sabia que ela podia enxergá-lo perfeitamente, com aquela mesma riqueza de cores que ele experimentava. Ela o tocou na testa com a ponta do dedo indicador.

"Eu já sabia, só queria confirmar", concluiu, pensativa. "Você está morto e mal percebeu. Por que acha que o mundo parece agora tão diferente? Você saiu da correnteza, garoto. Está livre das garras do tempo". Ela deu uma volta completa ao redor de Tom antes de continuar: "É óbvio que não dormiu o bastante. Tolo! Ninguém nunca disse que vampiros dormem de dia?", reclamou ela, sacudindo a cabeça como quem vê uma criança errando pela décima vez a mesma lição de gramática.

Tom se virou subitamente, cansado da vampira e disposto a seguir seu caminho. O som da risada de Katherine o acompanhou e, quando ele ia revidar com um insulto qualquer, ela surgiu à frente dele, a pele pálida como uma estatueta de gesso.

"O que pensa que está fazendo, garoto? Acha que vai conseguir fazer qualquer coisa sem mim? Você é um vampiro recém-criado, não sabe de nada", advertiu. Depois, num tom de deboche, acrescentou: "Você parece o tipo que desmaia quando vê sangue!". E riu novamente daquele seu jeito irritante e irônico que fazia Tom perder a paciência.

"Eu não preciso de você", falou o jovem, com convicção. Ele continuou andando e Katherine não voltou a segui-lo, embora o som da risada dela continuasse a ecoar nos ouvidos de Tom há muitas quadras de distância.

Ele não diminuiu a velocidades dos passos até atingir uma parte da cidade onde predominavam prédios habitacionais, a maioria ocupada pela pequena classe média e a crescente população de artistas. Escritórios de pequenos jornais da cidade ocupavam o térreo de alguns prédios e era possível, ao passar perto deles, ouvir o trabalho interminável das máquinas de impressão. O som, por sinal, era um atrativo a mais naquele lugar. Uma interessante mistura de vozes alegres, copos se enchendo de vinho e, ao fundo, harmônicos acordes musicais de piano lembrando uma romântica valsa de Chopin. Tom parou diante de uma casa que tinha todas as janelas abertas, o interior vivamente iluminado. Acontecia ali um sarau e o número de expectadores era tão grande que havia pessoas amontoadas na porta, erguendo-se nas pontas dos pés a fim de ver alguma coisa.

Tom aproximou-se em passos lentos, como se estivesse enfeitiçado pela música. Mas logo percebeu que não era exatamente a música. Sentia-se efetivamente atraído pela vida. Seus sentidos pareciam estar passando por uma nova modificação. Sua visão ficou ainda mais nítida e os ouvidos se aguçaram. Podia ouvir facilmente as batidas dos corações de cada uma daquelas pessoas, a despeito da música alta e do som das palmas. Instintivamente seu andar tornou-se silencioso, e ele se escondeu na sombra lateral da casa, a respiração tão calma quanto a de um predador preparando tocaia para a caça. Não sabia exatamente o que ia fazer, mas todos os gestos pareciam automáticos, como se sempre tivesse feito aquilo.

Viu quando uma morena se separou do grupo, tonta, foi cambaleando de leve e caiu logo abaixo de uma janela, o rosto vermelho e a aparência lívida de quem estava prestes a vomitar. Ela se sentou abraçando as pernas, a longa saia do vestido estendendo-se ao seu redor como uma moldura. Respirava fundo de olhos fechados. Os olhos de Tom fixaram seu pescoço, encontrando ali as conhecidas linhas roxas que agora lhe pareciam tão fascinantes. Aproximou-se dela devagar a passos elegantes, do mesmo tipo que nunca conseguira aprender na escola. A leveza com que se movia dava a Tom a impressão de que facilmente poderia levantar vôo.

Foi estranha a forma como os olhos negros da mulher se ergueram para ele. Parecia estar admirando, como se ele tivesse algo de extremamente encantador. Não tirou os olhos dele um único instante, e Tom gostou da sensação. Estendeu a mão para a mulher e ela imediatamente aceitou sua ajuda para se levantar e o acompanhou para as sombras. Também não reagiu quando ele puxou para longe do pescoço as mechas dos cabelos e sentiu com a ponta dos dedos o calor e a suavidade de sua pele. Dirigiu os lábios para lá e o sangue jorrou em sua boca – quente e vivo – e sentiu algo como um formigamento tomar conta de seus lábios, espalhar-se pelo rosto e descer pelo pescoço em direção aos braços e às pernas, dando ao seu recém-transformado corpo a força que ele sempre ansiara desde que tinha começado a estudar. A força de poder agir acima de qualquer dogma ou preconceito, a satisfação de ter o que precisava, de ter poder e de nunca ser vencido nem mesmo pela morte.

O corpo dela amoleceu rapidamente em seus braços, primeiro os joelhos cedendo, depois o corpo inteiro tombando contra a parede quando ele finalmente a soltou. A sensação de satisfação fora subitamente substituída por um gosto amargo na boca e sentiu repulsa do sangue. Não conseguia pensar no que poderia ter dado errado e lembrou-se das palavras de Katherine sobre ele ser do tipo que desmaiaria quando visse o sangue. Sentia realmente uma estranha vertigem acompanhada de um zumbido nos ouvidos.

Tom fez um esforço para caminhar para longe do corpo. Seus pés pareciam pesar como se estivesse calçando sapatos de ferro. A luz da lua fez com que se sentisse um pouco melhor e ele se concentrou em respirar enquanto saía dos limites do jardim e voltava a andar na calçada, bem junto aos muros para que, se perdesse o equilíbrio, tivesse onde se segurar. Ao virar uma esquina, novamente o vulto vermelho de Katherine lhe surgiu como se tivesse vindo do céu, em vôo rasante, para pousar ali como um corvo vermelho, aprumada em seus modos orgulhosos.

"Devia ter me ouvido, garoto", sibilou a vampira. Tinha os lábios vermelhos como se neles tivesse espalhado tinta, mas ao que ela passou a língua sobre eles com um sorriso de prazer, Tom compreendeu que era sangue. "Como eu disse, é um tolo. Aprendeu do modo mais difícil sua primeira lição de vampiro: sempre parar de beber antes que morram".

Tom apoiou o corpo numa caixa de correio, sentindo os olhos cansados. Via a imagem dupla de Katherine se aproximar dele. Ela tocou seu queixo e ergueu sua cabeça. Passou um lenço branco por seus lábios e depois o enfiou no bolso do colete do rapaz, como que para deixar uma lembrança de seu primeiro erro como vampiro.

"Mas devo dizer que estou impressionada", ponderou. "Você tem instinto. Pela forma como dominou a mulher, poderia dizer até que tem prática nisso. Não é muito comum, ainda mais para um bebê..."

"Pode dizer o que quiser. Você sabe, Katherine Boufleurs, que tenho o que é preciso para me tornar um vampiro muito mais poderoso que você", riu Tom, sem saber muito bem como tinha certeza de que a vampira pensava nisso. Apenas olhava para ela e sabia. A vampira arregalou os olhos, o usual sorriso em seu rosto se desfazendo.

"Isso", resmungou Katherine, "se você sobreviver". Então ergueu o corpo, e Tom observou seu perfil recortado contra a luz da lua. Seus olhos verdes lhe pareceram estranhamente amarelados, como se antes fossem folhas recém-criadas e agora estivessem secando com o outono. "Não esqueça que agora sou a dona dela. Sou a dona de sua vida, Tom Riddle, posso tirá-la no momento que eu quiser".

Katherine abriu os braços de modo gracioso e, assim como tinha aparecido, foi-se como um borrão que subia aos céus em alta velocidade. Tom ficou ainda junto à caixa de correio tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem. As ameaças de Katherine lhe soavam perigosas, mas ele já sabia o quanto ela era boa com as palavras para não se deixar impressionar. Porém, ainda restava a questão: ele devia uma coisa à vampira e não sabia o que era. Supunha que fosse apenas perder sua vida através dela, mas aparentemente não fora isso que ela quisera dizer.

Tom esforçou-se para voltar a andar. Precisava de força. Mas também não queria ser indiscreto. Se estivesse num bairro não-iluminado seria fácil, bastaria ficar sob a sombra de uma árvore para não ser notado por quaisquer olhos humanos e poderia surpreender qualquer passante mais distraído. Não conseguia localizar ninguém andando sozinho na rua e não achava que teria energia para subjugar mais de uma pessoa. Katherine estava certa em dizer que aquela seria uma lição que ele jamais esqueceria. Já tinha se convencido a chamar uma charrete que o levasse para casa quando suas forças finalmente se esgotaram. Deu um passo em falso na calçada e, no instante seguinte, estava caído na sarjeta, sua vista escurecendo rapidamente. Não conseguia acreditar que sua sede de poder e seu sonho de vencer a morte terminariam daquela maneira – como se fosse nada mais que um bêbado.

Seus ouvidos aguçados perceberam o som ritmado dos cascos dos cavalos talvez há mais de um quilômetro de distância. Quando a charrete fez a curva e entrou na rua onde Tom caíra, o rapaz soube que era sua última chance. Era isso ou o fim. Enfiando as pontas dos dedos nas frestas entre os paralelepípedos, Tom arrastou-se até o meio da rua, onde sabia que a charrete dificilmente poderia desviar dele. Torceu para que o condutor estivesse atento o bastante para não atropelá-lo.

Tom Riddle ficou aliviado quando o ritmo dos cascos diminuiu. Ouviu a ordem do condutor para parar. Depois percebeu passos em sua direção, e sabia que não eram passos do condutor. Era um andar mais leve, o som de sapatos finos, acompanhado do barulho de um tecido arrastando no chão. Sentiu o calor da pessoa muito antes dela tocá-lo e soube pelo perfume que se tratava de uma mulher. Mas foi quando ouviu o som da voz que Tom realmente se deu conta do que estava acontecendo.

"O que você...? Eu quase não consegui acreditar quando Lorde Grey disse tê-lo visto andando na direção desse lugar", falou a voz feminina exasperada, ao mesmo tempo em que virava Tom de barriga para cima. O rapaz então fixou os olhos castanhos de Ju Ruthyn, seus cabelos escuros caindo ao redor do rosto com uma expressão assustada, as estrelas brilhando logo atrás como pequenos diamantes bordados num fundo escuro. Ela devia ter saído para procurá-lo assim que soube pelos Chaworth que ele, doente, tinha saído de casa.

Tom tentou sentir alguma culpa, tentou sentir qualquer coisa que parasse seu instinto, procurou dentro de si qualquer vestígio moral que impedisse o que estava prestes a fazer. Mas não havia nenhum. Não havia porque ele agora era um predador, não apenas agia como um. Parecia incrível como o mundo poderia tê-lo ludibriado por todos esses anos fazendo parecer que existia algo mais que a luta pela sobrevivência. E, para ele naquele momento, a sobrevivência dependia apenas do sangue, não importava de quem fosse.

Seus dentes brancos afundaram na pele macia do pulso de Ju, a mesma mão que ela estendia para ajudá-lo a se levantar. Tom sentiu o sangue quente verter para dentro de sua boca e logo em seguida sentiu-se revigorado, as articulações voltando a ficar firmes, a vista rapidamente ficou clara de novo e ele viu nitidamente o terror no rosto da moça, à medida que seu rosto perdia a cor, até chegar a um branco adoentado. Dessa vez, Tom aguçou os ouvidos e se concentrou para perceber o momento exato em que o coração de sua vítima começasse a diminuir o ritmo.

Ju caiu ao seu lado na rua, o rosto voltado para os paralelepípedos, a boca levemente aberta de surpresa. O condutor aproximou-se, sem entender o que tinha acontecido. Tom apenas olhou para ele e seus olhos automaticamente guiaram-se para o pescoço, identificando precisamente as linhas roxas das veias sob a pele. Movendo-se com uma velocidade antes desconhecida, o rapaz ergueu-se. Seus braços envolveram o homem de uma maneira serena e os olhos aquosos do condutor o fixaram, vidrados, a boca aberta a meio caminho de dizer alguma coisa. Os dentes do vampiro rasgaram o colarinho da camisa para chegarem à pele. Dessa vez Tom conseguiu saber exatamente quando soltar o homem, que rolou para o lado de Ju, seus rostos pálidos adquirindo a coloração azulada da noite.

Tom admirou a cena, sentindo-se intimamente satisfeito. Ria-se da liberdade de culpas que sua nova existência poderia agora lhe proporcionar. O que era vida diante daquilo tudo? Para ele nada, verdadeiramente nada. Olhou para cima e pensou que poderia tentar voar como vira Katherine fazer. Mas ainda era cedo. Faltavam várias horas para amanhecer e a noite novamente parecia fantástica. Uma chama tinha se acendido dentro dele, queimando mais e mais a cada inspiração. Sentia novamente o calor da vida, agora mais intenso que jamais sentira quando efetivamente era vivo. Cada sombra na rua era um convite à transgressão. Não existira nada, absolutamente nada, na sua vida de mortal comparável ao vigor e à liberdade de sua nova natureza.

Tom nunca soube quanto tempo passou admirando a noite, andando por aquelas avenidas como se nunca as tivesse visto antes, até pressentir que o amanhecer se aproximava. Voltou andando para casa com toda a agilidade que sua nova condição lhe permitia. A casa dos Chaworth estava mergulhada em silêncio e o jovem estranhou o fato de a luz da varanda não estar acesa. Badaladas distantes anunciavam a primeira missa da manhã. Um barulho de rodas rangendo prenunciava a chegada do leite.

A sala estava vazia, como era de se esperar, mas havia ali uma desordem fora do comum. O piano jazia aberto, havia um livro sobre o console da lareira e uma xícara de chá pela metade na mesinha redonda ao lado de um vaso de porcelana cheio de rosas vermelhas. Um jogo de xadrez interrompido no meio ocupava a mesa de centro. O jovem Riddle percebeu quando seus sentidos voltaram a ficar alertas. Sentiu um cheiro conhecido no ar, mas não pôde identificar exatamente o que era.

Seus olhos de vampiro identificaram a luz cinzenta que precede o amanhecer atravessar as cortinas da sala. Ele sabia o que tinha que fazer. Precisava dormir. Mas sentia que algo terrível havia acontecido na casa. Mirou mais uma vez as rosas vermelhas, as enormes corolas abertas como se lhe sorrissem. Foi quando ele se deu conta do que seu instinto estava tentando lhe avisar.

Subiu correndo as escadas e encontrou o corredor escuro, exceto por um fio de luz que surgia sob a porta do quarto de Virginia. Tom Riddle sentiu a espinha gelar enquanto seus ouvidos se apuravam para divisar o que se passava no quarto. Aproximou-se rapidamente da porta, mas assim que tocou a maçaneta ouviu um som farfalhante, como um pássaro que levanta vôo. Sabendo perfeitamente o que significava aquilo, Tom sentiu os joelhos cederem e caiu de mau jeito, seus dedos deslizando na maçaneta o suficiente para que uma fresta se abrisse de modo que ele pôde ver o interior do quarto. A cabeleira flamejante espalhada no chão lhe deu a certeza de que seu instinto mais uma vez acertara. O vampiro desviou os olhos da cena; queria ir embora, não queria tirar aquela prova, mas não podia.

Reuniu todas as forças que tinha para erguer o corpo e avançar em direção à luz dentro do quarto. Virginia parecia estar dormindo, o vestido rosa espalhado no chão como se fosse uma nuvem – e a menina era um anjo que descansava sobre ela. Mas estava morta e Tom já sabia disso antes mesmo de tentar despertá-la. Seus cabelos emolduravam o rosto gracioso, pálido como cera, e entre seus pequenos dedos havia uma rosa vermelha.

O vampiro não pensou muito no que fez depois. O vento entrava pela janela aberta, sacudindo as frágeis cortinas de renda. Não pensou que poderia morrer fazendo aquilo, apenas saltou e sentiu seus cabelos serem puxados para trás pelo vento à medida que seu corpo adquiria velocidade. Não era capaz de raciocinar direito. Tom Riddle apenas guiou-se pelo cheiro das rosas de Katherine, pousando no teto de um luxuoso hotel em Westbourne Terrace, provavelmente a parte mais fina de Londres naquele tempo. Esgueirou-se pelo telhado até chegar à calha, onde se agarrou para olhar, de cabeça para baixo, o interior do quarto.

Katherine usava uma camisola branca de seda. Estava sentada diante do espelho da penteadeira, penteando os longos cabelos dourados. Tinha no rosto um sorriso de incomensurável satisfação. Quando terminou, tirou os brincos e a gargantilha, colocando-os ao lado da escova sobre a penteadeira. Levantou, e a brisa que entrava pelas janelas abertas inflou o tecido leve da camisola, fazendo com que parecesse efetivamente um fantasma. Ela caminhou até a parede a fim de fechá-las, ainda tinha na mão a rosa vermelha que Tom tinha farejado para encontrá-la. Estendeu o braço pálido para puxar uma das vidraças e seus olhos verdes pareceram sair de foco quando deram com Tom Riddle pendurado como um morcego.

Recuou assustada para o interior do quanto, as mãos cruzadas no peito como se temesse que Tom pudesse atingi-la ali. O vampiro saltou agilmente para dentro. Ela tentou abrir os lábios para murmurar alguma coisa, mas a voz não saiu. Os olhos dele, exageradamente negros, a fixavam, não transparecendo ódio, apenas frios e ausentes, efetivamente mortos porque, como a vampira prometera, tirara dele sua vida. Os olhos dela, verdes e suaves, demonstravam um sentimento contraditório, talvez uma mistura de medo e desejo de mostrar superioridade.

Ela gritou quando os dentes dele penetraram em seu ombro, o sangue saindo com uma velocidade anormal, escorregando pelo tecido alvo da camisola até que a linha vermelha se estendesse quase até o joelho. A vampira não conseguiu reagir, ficou apenas de olhos fechados enquanto sua força se perdia. Seu rosto adquiria aos poucos uma tonalidade acinzentada. Tom ficou sentado no caixão branco que ocupava o centro do quarto, o queixo apoiado no dorso da mão direita, observando enquanto o sangue empoçava no tapete cor de pêssego.

"Espero que aprecie a sua morte tanto quanto aprecia a dos outros, Katherine Boufleurs", murmurou Riddle, bem junto ao ouvido da vampira caída no chão, antes de saltar novamente pela janela, correndo para chegar em casa antes que os primeiros fachos amarelados surgissem no horizonte.

* * *

N.A.: Brigadão pelas reviews n.n 


	3. Adágio

**Parte 3. Adágio**

Ginevra Molly Weasley nasceu em 10 de agosto de 1881, na Itália. Mais especificamente em um camarim do Teatro Municipal de Roma. Vir ao mundo durante a temporada de espetáculos mais de um mês antes do previsto seria apenas a primeira surpresa que a caçula daria aos pais. Não demoraria muito a vencer as primeiras barreiras do nascimento prematuro para absorver o ambiente cultural em que vivia a família e tornar-se uma espécie de prodígio. Tinha efetivamente pressa de crescer.

A família Weasley pertencia historicamente ao mundo da arte. Arthur Weasley estreara como músico aos 15 anos. Três anos depois, casou-se com a amiga de infância e colega das aulas de música, Molly Prewett. Molly era cantora e apenas algumas semanas após o casamento recusou um convite para se juntar ao Real Conservatório de Música do Reino Unido. Àquela altura, já esperava o primeiro filho. Passaria os anos posteriores falando sobre como a gravidez alterava terrivelmente seu timbre de voz. "Nunca consegui cantar tantos agudos quanto naquele tempo", diria.

Nunca chegaram a ficar ricos. Artistas naquela época raramente eram ricos, a não ser que já tivessem nascido numa família abastada. A dificuldade das turnês que duravam anos não fez com que o casal perdesse a paixão e os filhos se sucederam, como numa escadinha: todos meninos de olhos castanhos e cabelos de fogo, que não tardariam a ser o principal cartão de identificação de um Weasley no meio artístico. Molly às vezes brincava dizendo que em pouco tempo seriam uma família grande o bastante para montarem sua própria companhia. Porém, à medida que os meninos cresciam, eles tinham que fazer escolhas. Acabaram abdicando da companhia dos filhos mais velhos nas turnês para mandá-los a um colégio interno londrino.

A pequena Ginny, no entanto, era um problema mais grave. Aos poucos ficou claro que aquele não era um mundo para se criar uma mocinha. Fugia dos cuidados do irmão responsável por ela para passar por debaixo das cortinas de veludo vermelho dos teatros e ficar espiando os ensaios da companhia. Tinha verdadeira fascinação pelas valsas românticas. Gostava de entrar escondida nos camarins, vestir as fantasias do corpo de baile e descer ao fosso da orquestra para ficar batendo nas teclas do piano como uma louca até que alguém viesse descobrir o motivo do barulho intolerável. Claro, era uma criança. E todos os seus irmãos haviam feito aquilo. Mas o fato é que Ginevra era uma menina e não tinha nenhuma noção de como se comportar segundo as conveniências sociais. Vivia com os sapatos sujos, vestia roupas dos irmãos, reclamava que com os vestidos era impossível correr.

Aos oito anos foi convocada para ser dama de honra de Giuseppina Valois, grande amiga de sua mãe que fazia parte de uma companhia de balé italiana. Molly Weasley viu no evento a oportunidade de convencer Ginny da importância de aprender a se comportar como uma dama. Foi um grande fiasco. Ginny nem sequer conseguia andar direito com os sapatos de cetim. O vestido foi refeito três vezes. A energia da menina a impedia de ficar parada durante as provas e invariavelmente tornava-os inúteis para a cerimônia, fosse manchando a manga de renda na graxa da dobradiça de uma porta, fosse pisando na barra da saia rodada, fazendo com que se soltasse do corpete.

A cerimônia aconteceu em Roma, no fim de maio. Ginny esperou a chegada da noiva no alto da escadaria da igreja. Um vento forte ameaçava destruir completamente seu penteado. Nuvens cinzentas no céu ameaçavam desabar a qualquer momento numa forte tempestade. Giuseppina chegou numa carruagem e subiu correndo os degraus de mármore. Ginny ficou encantada com o modo como ela conseguia correr daquela maneira e, ainda assim, parecer que flutuava, como se os pés mal tocassem os degraus. E Giuseppina nem mesmo estava ofegante quando se juntou a ela. Então era assim que uma dama fazia?

"Ginny, pegue esta rosa", sua mãe lhe estendeu a enorme flor vermelha, com uma fita branca de seda amarrada no galho comprido. Ginny ficou por alguns instantes olhando para as pétalas. Sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e fez um movimento para se afastar, mas Molly a segurou pelo braço. "Pegue, não tem espinhos".

Ela acabou pegando. Segurou o galho apenas com as pontas dos dedos, por cima da fita branca. Sentia-se segurando uma coisa asquerosa. "Sorria, Ginny", ela ouviu alguém dizer enquanto a conduzia para a porta principal da igreja. Mas não conseguia sorrir de maneira nenhuma. Parecia ter se esquecido como fazer. Também estava alheia ao que fazia com os pés e todas as recomendações para caminhar com graça e leveza desapareceram de sua mente enquanto avançava pelo tapete vermelho num andar quase sonâmbulo, a flor estendida à sua frente, com o braço esticado para que ficasse o mais longe possível de seu corpo. A cena fez alguns dos convidados esboçarem sorrisos discretos. Já estava próxima do altar quando Ginny não suportou mais e atirou a rosa no chão. Instantaneamente, voltou ao normal e venceu rapidamente o último trecho a fim de ficar perto dos pais.

A história de como Ginevra tinha medo de rosas quando pequena nunca deixou de ser contada pelos Weasley como uma anedota engraçada, embora no momento o fato não tenha sido menos que profundamente constrangedor. "Não gosto de flor nenhuma, e daí?", perguntava a menina quando os irmãos riam do relato. Mas não era verdade. Ginny gostava de flores, embora não admitisse o fato. Ela não suportava eram as rosas. Todas as rosas lhe provocavam a sensação de repulsa, principalmente as vermelhas.

Como um pedido de desculpas, os Weasley foram, nas férias escolares de julho daquele mesmo ano, ver Giuseppina Valois dançar uma coreografia criada pelo marido no Real Balé de Londres. E se Ginny ficara encantada com o modo leve como Giuseppina correra pelas escadarias da igreja, a imagem etérea da bailarina subindo nas pontas dos dedos e esvoaçando como uma pluma de um lado a outro do palco deixou a menina encantada. Seus pequenos olhos castanhos não se desviaram um instante do espetáculo, ato após ato, enquanto os irmãos, entediados, saíam do camarim e se ocuparam em conversas no corredor. Naquele dia, a pequena Ginevra descobriu que algumas pessoas podiam, sim, voar.

"Dança? Mas ninguém na família estudou dança", observou Arthur quando escutou o pedido efusivo da caçula para aprender balé. Ginny fez uma careta de contrariedade e insistiu. Queria dançar sim, não havia nada que quisesse mais. Tinha certeza de que podia, argumentou ainda, pondo-se nas pontas dos pés e tentando girar, mas o tapete ficou preso em seus dedos e ela caiu de costas sobre uma poltrona.

"Não pode dançar", provocou Rony. "Para dançar é preciso ser delicada, e você é grosseira como um garoto". Não era bem uma mentira. Mesmo assim, Ginny não pensou duas vezes antes de saltar sobre ele, enfurecida. Claro que podia. Tinha tanta certeza que era como se já dançasse há anos. Não, não era graciosa. Não se sentia nem ao menos feminina. Afinal, rosas eram femininas, não? E ela não suportava rosas.

Foi Molly quem acabou dando o argumento final. O balé faria com que tivesse uma boa postura, a ensinaria a ser mais delicada. "Não sei como não tinha pensado nisso antes", comentou. E Ginny, então com nove anos, parou de acompanhar os pais nas turnês. Foi deixada na casa de um irmão mais velho, já casado, para poder freqüentar uma conceituada academia de balé da capital inglesa. No natal daquele ano, a menina ganhou de presente seu primeiro par de sapatilhas: cor-de-rosa com uma fita de cetim. Ainda não eram as do tipo usado para se dançar nas pontas dos pés, como vira Giuseppina fazendo, mas isso não impediu Ginny de desfilar pela casa com as sapatilhas, ignorando completamente os avisos de que desse jeito ficariam gastas muito depressa. Ela realmente não conseguia se importar, apenas sentia-se bem fazendo aquilo, como se recuperasse uma parte de si há muito tempo perdida.

"A dança precisa ser interpretativa, e não mera ginástica brilhante, deve mostrar o espírito dos bailarinos", discursou a professora à nova turma no primeiro dia de aula. Ginny mal conseguia andar numa boa postura usando aquele vestido esquisito com um tecido irritante que se recusava a ficar para baixo. Naquele dia, Ginny chegou a duvidar de que realmente tinha feito uma escolha acertada, mas mudou de opinião quando a professora pôs para funcionar o gramofone. A música leve encheu seus ouvidos e a menina mal conseguiu prestar atenção nas instruções para o alongamento, apenas mirou a própria imagem refletida no espelho. Sentiu a garganta ficar apertada. A Ginny do reflexo era exatamente como ela, mas de algum modo sabia que não estava vendo a si mesma ali, ou pelo menos não só a si mesma.

"Mantenha os ombros baixos e encolha a barriga. Deixe o pescoço livre e relaxado", explicava a professora enquanto andava entre as meninas e corrigia as posições. "Weasley, o que você olha tanto nesse espelho?", perguntou, segurando o ombro de Ginny de uma maneira delicada.

Ginny não percebeu. Não tomou conhecimento de mais ninguém, via apenas aquela outra menina mirá-la do espelho, olhando dentro de seus olhos como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa. As lágrimas apenas desceram de seus olhos e ela afastou com violência o braço da professora, precipitando-se pela porta da sala, descendo as escadas o mais rápido que pôde e deixando o prédio da academia.

"A professora disse alguma coisa ruim para você?", perguntou o irmão no dia seguinte. Ginny mexia a xícara de leite com uma colher prateada, os olhos perdidos na paisagem da janela. Sacudiu negativamente a cabeça.

"Quero fazer aulas todos os dias", disse por fim. "É isso que eu quero".

"Agora _fouette_", ordenava a professora. E, após poucos meses de aulas, Ginny sabia exatamente como elevar o calcanhar e jogar a perna para o lado dando impulso para girar o corpo enquanto mantinha o equilíbrio sobre a outra. "Não inclinem o corpo, lembrem-se da virtuosidade feminina". Foi difícil da primeira vez. Depois se tornou um gesto natural. Era tudo uma questão de manter os braços no lugar certo. Tinha agora uma boa noção da elasticidade de seu corpo, sabia como manejar o equilíbrio e aos poucos adquirira familiaridade com o ato de girar as pernas para fora, fazendo joelho e coxa acompanharem o movimento.

Ela progredia. Era doloroso, mas Ginny sentia que quanto mais longe fosse, mais perto estaria da "menina do espelho". Após um ano de aulas, não a via apenas no grande espelho da sala da academia. Era capaz de encontrá-la até mesmo em seu reflexo nas vitrines das lojas. Com a repetição dos exercícios, veio a prova de que Molly estava certa. Tanto que todos ficaram impressionados ao se reunirem para o Natal na casa dos pais de Ginny e verem com que leveza a menina era capaz de andar, o tronco todo erguido como se fosse suspenso por cordas. Seu corpo ainda infantil parecia até mesmo mais esbelto com aquela nova postura.

"Agora só falta resolver o problema das rosas", troçou um dos irmãos. Mas isso não era bem uma opção para Ginny. Aprender a gostar de rosas não era como aprender a se movimentar com graça.

"Emoção, Ginevra, você precisa de emoção", dizia a professora. "Você é uma artista, precisa saber rir e chorar". Ginny tinha medo da emoção. Dançar para ela era algo tão forte que não conseguia exprimir qualquer emoção sem perder a concentração e cometer erros. Não se sentia uma artista. Não dançava apenas por gostar ou porque quisesse ser famosa um dia, mas por sentir em cada partícula de seu corpo as notas da música, não daquela tocada pelo gramofone, mas de uma melodia que surgia dentro dela cada vez que calçava as sapatilhas e alinhava os pés para começar a dançar. Seu corpo ganhava uma vida exuberante, seus pés seguiam sozinhos, como que enfeitiçados pelo ritmo, sua alma gritava, livre, e havia a sensação de ter encontrado algo que procurara incessantemente por anos. Não havia maior emoção do que aquela e não havia qualquer expressão facial que a traduzisse.

Foi quando estava perto de fazer doze anos que ela o viu pela primeira vez. Desceu as escadas de manhã para dar bom dia à mãe antes de se trocar. Abriu apenas uma fresta na porta da cozinha. Foi o suficiente para virar as costas e correr escada acima a toda velocidade. Entrou no quarto e ficou de pé ao lado da cama, as mãos sobre o bordado da camisola, sentindo o coração aos poucos voltar ao ritmo normal. Virou-se na direção da penteadeira e deu com a outra Ginny observando-a. Estava séria, como se não tivesse visto a mesma coisa que a Ginny fora do espelho.

A menina desviou os olhos e abriu o armário. Trocou-se rapidamente e amarrou os cabelos ruivos. Ela não os deixava crescer antes de começar as aulas de balé, mas agora era mais fácil mantê-los presos no coque quando estavam compridos. Antes de deixar o quarto, olhou mais uma vez para o reflexo no espelho, perguntando-se o que poderia haver de errado. Então teve a impressão de ter visto a imagem piscar com ambos os olhos. Ginny deu um salto para trás, caindo sentada numa cadeira.

"Ginny, está se sentido bem?", indagou sua mãe, quando a viu se juntar à família na mesa. Ainda tinha a respiração descompassada de descer as escadas correndo. "Esse é Harry Potter, colega do seu irmão na escola".

Ginny mirou o garoto franzino que lhe sorria do outro lado da mesa. O coração ameaçava se agitar de novo, mas de algum modo ela sabia que era um engano. Não, não poderia ser real. Não sabia o porquê, mas tinha absoluta certeza de que era apenas um mal entendido. Queria poder convencer seu coração disso. No entanto, cada vez que os olhos verdes de Harry Potter caíam sobre ela, a menina esquecia de toda a graciosidade recém-adquirida, simplesmente perdia a concentração no que quer que estivesse fazendo.

No terceiro ano de aulas, então com doze anos completos e enfim se esforçando para aprender a dançar nas pontas dos pés, Ginny foi apresentada ao seu primeiro "partenaire". Nicolas Didelot nascera na França, mas vivia na Inglaterra desde criança. Tinha cabelos dourados e vivos olhos azuis que incomodavam profundamente a garota. Seu novo companheiro de dança era dois anos mais velho e capaz de saltar e executar no ar um giro de 540º, uma excepcionalidade para um bailarino com sua pouca idade.

Porém, logo na primeira vez em que os dedos compridos de Nicolas deslizaram em sua cintura enquanto ela girava sobre uma perna, Ginny soube que não necessariamente apreciaria as aulas em dupla. Nicolas lhe parecera um garoto muito educado à primeira vista, mas agora via que ele não se importava nem um pouco em se aproveitar da fina saia de tule da menina para tocá-la mais do que deveria. Ela nunca abriu a boca sobre isso para a família, mais porque queria continuar a dançar do que por achar que poderia contornar o problema sozinha. Ela sabia que o _pas de deux_ que estavam ensaiando seria apresentado numa audição do Real Balé de Londres e sucesso ali significava uma vaga na companhia. E, ainda que fosse um depravado, Nicolas era um bailarino perfeito, forte o bastante para segurá-la caso perdesse o equilíbrio, simpático o bastante para conquistar os jurados.

"Nicolas, se afundar mais uma vez essa mão na minha saia, juro que estraçalho seu dedão com a ponta da sapatilha", ameaçou certo dia, quando a paciência finalmente se esgotou. O rapaz não acreditou que ela fosse mesmo ter coragem, mas não tinha idéia de que estava lidando com uma menina acostumada a revidar as provocações de seis irmãos mais velhos. Ginny não hesitou em usar toda a habilidade de que dispunha para jogar todo o peso do corpo na ponta rígida da sapatilha esquerda quando esta "acidentalmente" pisou no pé de Nicolas. Ela não pôde evitar um riso contido ao vê-lo cair no chão, lívido de dor, segurando o pé.

Depois disso, Nicolas não se atreveu mais a tocá-la descaradamente, embora continuasse a deslizar os dedos em sua cintura quando não havia a menor necessidade. Ginny pediu desculpas na aula seguinte, na frente da professora, colocando no rosto a expressão mais arrependida que conseguiu simular. Quando Nícolas a segurou pela cintura nesse dia e ergueu seu corpo no ar, Ginny distinguiu claramente a garota do espelho sorrindo de satisfação. Foi colocada no chão de olhos fechados, como se estivesse sonhando, e Nicolas pôde ouvir claramente quando seus lábios se mexeram involuntariamente para murmurar um nome. "Tom".

"Uma flor para uma flor", falou Nicolas, lhe estendendo uma rosa vermelha. Ginny piscou algumas vezes antes de passar pela moldura da porta, quase se esgueirando para não roçar as roupas nas pétalas. Acabara de chegar à academia e carregava um cabide com o vestido numa mão e o par de sapatilhas na outra. "É o meu pedido de desculpas", insistiu o rapaz, colocando a flor bem embaixo de seu nariz. Mas, se aquela era a idéia que ele fazia de uma gentileza, se decepcionou terrivelmente quando Ginny perdeu a paciência, arrancou a rosa de sua mão e a atirou pela janela, fechando a vidraça em seguida como se temesse que a flor pudesse tentar voltar. "Eu sei o que você tem, é aquele 'Tom' que você mencionou na última aula". Ginny apenas encolheu os ombros e andou em direção ao vestiário sem conseguir entender por que se sentia ofendida em ouvir aquele nome proferido por Nicolas.

"Esqueça isso, está bem? Não conheço nenhum Tom, não sei o que deu em mim naquele dia", pediu Ginny antes de um ensaio algumas semanas depois do episódio da rosa. Nicolas passara as últimas semanas fazendo perguntas sobre um suposto namorado de Ginny chamado Tom.

"Aposto que conhece sim", provocou o rapaz. "Não quer que ninguém saiba que fica imaginando que dança com ele..."

Ginny ficou vermelha e fingiu estar ocupada com as fitas da sapatilha. Ela imaginava dançar com alguém? Nunca tinha parado para pensar nisso, mas agora tinha certeza de que sim. Desde o início, sabia por que a garota do espelho parecia sempre tão feliz quando dançava. O motivo era que, nesses momentos, ela se encontrava com esse alguém perdido. E agora percebera que esse encontro não era meramente do reflexo, ela também reencontrava alguém quando fechava os olhos e simplesmente se deixava levar pela música.

"É bom pensar em alguém quando dançamos, mas isso pode te desconcentrar", ponderou Nicolas, interrompendo os devaneios da menina. "É claro que prefiro que pense em mim", ele sorriu e lhe estendeu a mão para que se levantasse. Ainda desnorteada com a nova constatação, Ginny aceitou a ajuda, sem perceber que assim permitia que o rapaz se aproximasse demais dela sem a presença da professora na sala. Nicolas aproveitou muito bem esse momento de distração, puxando a cintura da garota para si e surpreendendo-a com um gesto rápido para trazer seu rosto para perto do seu.

"Sua boca se encaixa perfeitamente na minha", murmurou Nicolas baixinho quando seus lábios se desgrudaram. Ginny continuava de olhos fechados, a respiração pesada, os braços jogados dos dois lados do corpo completamente sem ação. O rapaz então correu os dedos pelas suas maçãs do rosto, descendo-os em direção ao pescoço e ao decote do vestido. "Você tem marcas no pescoço. São de nascença?", perguntou, os dedos passeando preguiçosamente entre os dois pontos rosados que a menina tinha do lado esquerdo do pescoço, seus lábios tão próximos ela conseguia sentir o ar expirado aquecer sua pele. Nicolas não percebeu quando Ginny finalmente abriu os olhos.

No instante seguinte, Nicolas caiu contra a barra de alongamento, a mão comprimida contra a bochecha, os olhos vítreos arregalados de surpresa. Ginny tinha a mão erguida acima da cabeça, no rosto uma expressão de fúria. O rapaz ainda resmungou algo enquanto olhava para o próprio rosto refletido no espelho e constatava as marcas nítidas de cinco pequenos dedos. "Você é muito estranha", concluiu ele, deixando a sala o mais rápido que podia na tentativa de ir embora antes que a professora voltasse. Ginny, de todo modo, não poderia dizer que era uma afirmação falsa.

Teve aula sozinha naquele dia, e foi um verdadeiro desastre. Não conseguia se concentrar, as pernas tremiam, a respiração se recusava a fica estável. Acabou ficando depois da hora, sentada diante do espelho, admirando a maneira acusadora como o reflexo a mirava. "Mandei ele embora, duvido que aquele idiota vá tentar outra coisa", ela tentou se justificar, mas no minuto seguinte achou que estava sendo ridícula falando com um espelho. Tirou as sapatilhas e levantou-se para ir trocar de roupa quando percebeu que a menina do espelho tinha os braços curvados de uma maneira estranha para frente. Ginny virou o rosto, tentando compreender o que ela queria lhe dizer. Aproximou-se do espelho, ficando quase com o nariz colado no vidro gelado. Sua respiração embaçava a superfície refletora, mas Ginny pensou ter visto, por um instante apenas, a silhueta de alguém, sentado diante da menina do espelho, sobre cujos ombros ela apoiava os braços. A impressão se desfez logo em seguida e Ginny se viu novamente diante de um reflexo comum embaçado pela umidade do ar que expirava. Recuou alguns passos, sentindo os olhos arderem. O coração se agitava e alguma coisa apertava sua garganta parecendo querer sufocá-la. A sensação de vazio era insuportável. Os sentimentos se misturavam, se confundiam, fundiam-se numa única sensação e escapavam de seus olhos castanhos, escorrendo pelas bochechas.

* * *

"Porque uns já nascem amaldiçoados, outros não".

Ele dizia aquilo com um deleite que para os outros não tinha o menor sentido. A ampla mesa cintilava sob o lustre de cristal, o som dos talheres quase não podia ser ouvido acima das vozes humanas. Taças douradas refletiam a luz. O rapaz usava luvas brancas enquanto brincava com a taça. A única peça de seu vestuário que não era negra. Passou a mão rapidamente pelos cabelos que insistiam em cair sobre os olhos escuros.

"Não acho que as pessoas possam nascer amaldiçoadas", ponderou a jovem de cabelos loiros sentada em frente ao rapaz. Ele tirou os olhos da taça para fitar a garota. Tinha no máximo quinze anos e era repreendida baixinho pela mãe, sentada ao seu lado, por ter se intrometido na conversa. A jovem pareceu diminuir um pouco na cadeira ao voltar o rosto para baixo, as bochechas vermelhas.

O jovem Lorde Riddle curvou de leve os lábios pensando em como poder e influência poderiam fazer as pessoas simplesmente ignorarem o fato de ele ter apenas dezessete anos. Supostamente. A garota olhou para ele como se pedisse socorro, as esferas azuis percorrendo os botões dourados de seu paletó, subindo até o lenço de seda no pescoço. Tom ergueu a taça e ficou olhando para ela através do cristal; a imagem deformada assemelhava-se a um borrão cor-de-rosa. O maître aproximou-se da mesa com uma garrafa de vinho. Cortesia do restaurante para a mesa que reunia uma boa parte do que havia de mais exorbitantemente rico na Paris do fim do século XIX.

"Obrigado", o rapaz fez um gesto para que o maître não o servisse. "Eu não bebo", e ao que algumas pessoas lhe lançaram olhares curiosos, completou: "vinho".

Alguém fez um comentário sobre um vinho que Riddle certamente beberia. O rapaz, no entanto, mal ouvia. Mexia na comida com o garfo disfarçadamente. Depois voltou a olhar discretamente para a garota. Margott de la Motte. Família francesa. Fora apresentada a ele naquele dia, como mercadoria de luxo numa loja de artigos finos. "Margott é bailarina, fala francês e inglês, pinta, toca piano..." e a lista de qualidades continuava, acompanhada de um sorriso confiante da mãe que o fazia pensar mais ainda em uma barganha. Então, quanto custava a filha mais nova dos de la Motte? Apenas uma sociedade no ramo de tinturaria, nada tão caro. E ainda tinha o dote... Dote. Tom riu sozinho da simplicidade com que aquelas pessoas o encaravam. A sofisticada alta sociedade parisiense.

"Quero ir para casa", exigiu a menina loira. Cruzou os braços contrariada quando a mãe disse que se quisesse ir sozinha, podia ir, e, sem pedir licença, levantou-se da mesa e saiu andando empertigada nos saltos dos sapatos, tentando talvez parecer mais que uma menina mimada que mal deixara as bonecas para trás. Um pouco do rosa tinha desaparecido de seu rosto e isso desagradou Tom.

"Eu poderia acompanhá-la", falou Tom, recostando-se na cadeira. Ficou por um instante olhando para o lustre; o rosto pálido ficava menos chamativo sob aquela luminosidade dispersa. "Não é bom que senhoritas andem sozinhas à noite".

A senhora de la Motte sorriu satisfeita. O rapaz colocou o guardanapo sobre a mesa e se levantou. Pediu licença aos outros presentes e caminhou por entre as mesas em direção à porta. A sensação que o tomava era próxima à excitação de uma caçada. Ao se ver na rua, ajustou a capa nos ombros para que a luz amarela dos lampiões a gás não lhe dessem uma aparência muito assustadora. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Aspirou fundo, até sentir aquele cheiro doce particular dos perfumes femininos. Desceu à rua bem iluminada e virou numa esquina. Folhas secas, papéis e restos de lixo rodopiaram junto às sarjetas, se erguendo do chão pela ação de violentos rodamoinhos de vento. Continuou seguindo até encontrar o mirante que havia à margem do rio Sena, dando vista para o centro iluminado da cidade do outro lado das águas escuras.

"Então foi aqui que a senhorita veio se esconder", falou, seu tom de voz brando como se quisesse convencer uma criança. Margott o mirou, assustada, os braços em torno dos ombros tentado se proteger do vento gelado, enquanto os cotovelos se apoiavam na mureta do mirante. Com um sorriso galante, o Lorde soltou a fivela da capa, que então caiu em seus braços, e a estendeu sobre as costas da garota.

A expressão de Margott abrandou-se e ela agradeceu silenciosamente. Ela apoiou o queixo na palma da mão, as mechas douradas caindo nos olhos, deslizando para um lado, deixando descoberta toda a região da maçã do rosto até o pescoço. A pele rosada brilhava sob as luzes vacilantes da rua. Tom podia distinguir pequenos caminhos arroxeados sob a pele, que emergiam dos cabelos e percorriam toda a lateral do pescoço antes de desaparecem no decote do vestido. Os olhos de Tom concentraram-se ali, até que ele quase podia sentir a pulsação dentro daqueles vasos.

O rapaz trouxe a garota para mais perto de si. Envolveu seus dedos pequenos, segurando-os delicadamente, mas com firmeza. Concentrou o olhar na mulher. Os dois orbes negros pareceram hipnotizá-la por alguns instantes, tempo suficiente para que não percebesse o sorriso sinistro que seus lábios formavam. A boca dele pela primeira vez se abria o bastante para que se pudesse ver duas pontas brancas como mármore. Tinham uma cor diferente de dentes normais, sob a luz da lua pareciam feitos de material fosforescente. Margott, no entanto, parecia completamente absorvida pelos olhos negros de Tom. Deixou que ele erguesse sua mão e tocasse de leve a pele com os lábios. Ele ficou algum tempo assim, sentindo a pulsação de seu sangue e o calor que emanava dela, antes de começar efetivamente o que pretendera desde o início. Instantes depois o corpo da garota amoleceu e escorregou por cima da mureta do mirante. Tom ainda a segurou pela mão, os dentes cravados em sua pele macia como algodão, os orbes cinzentos fixos nos olhos arregalados da garota, que aos poucos perdiam o brilho. Quando terminou, o Lorde apenas puxou a capa que colocara nos ombros de Margott antes de soltá-la. Seu cadáver desceu vertiginosamente, batendo em algumas pedras antes de desaparecer na espuma clara do Sena.

O rapaz começou o caminho de volta pela rua deserta, a luz dos lampiões imprimindo em tudo sombras fantasmagóricas. No céu, as estrelas pendiam como se tivessem sido cuidadosamente penduradas no firmamento. O vento tornou-se mais forte e Tom teve a impressão de ouvir alguém chamando seu nome. Parou de andar e observou a rua, perscrutando com seus olhos de vampiro cada sombra que a luz prateada da lua não era capaz de iluminar. Havia algo de melancólico no ar, a música de um piano ecoando na rua deserta, uma daquelas canções depressivas que o faziam lembrar do tempo em que tinha uma casa e uma irmã caçula que passava horas no quarto contorcendo as pernas em estranhas posições em seus ensaios de balé. Reconheceu o cheiro.

Tom abriu os olhos, tentando afastar o redemoinho de sensações. Não era hora de ficar perdido em devaneios. Não achava que a lembrança de Virginia ainda estivesse tão forte dentro dele. Deixara Londres apenas três dias depois de encontrar seu cadáver estirado no chão do quarto, não suportaria ficar na cidade por nem mais uma noite. Tudo que tocava tinha aquele cheiro de flores mortas, o cheiro das rosas vermelhas que uma vampira, em seus macabros rituais de assassinato, deixava entre os dedos de suas vítimas. Se pudesse escolher, Tom teria efetivamente desistido de tudo naqueles dias. Mas não podia escolher. Restava apenas sobreviver. Deixar os arrependimentos para trás, esquecer tudo, e ser tão poderoso como sempre quisera ser.

Julgava que nunca mais ia ter que pensar em nada de sua vida mortal. Fizera até mesmo questão de matar os únicos parentes de que tinha conhecimento. Colocara todo o empenho que podia em se livrar das fraquezas humanas, erguer-se acima de tudo e de todos. Sua busca por mais e mais força assumiu um aspecto de puro desejo de destruir. Matava tudo, não apenas pessoas. Matava a si próprio, ao que restara de humanidade dentro dele, sua fé, sua alma. Ocupara o trono de Deus em sua vida e agora tudo que restava era o nojo por tudo que fosse vivo. Não suporta a falta de sentido da existência, particularmente da existência dos seres humanos.

E, no entanto, ainda podia ouvir a voz de Virginia Chaworth, como se o eco dela estivesse preso em seus ouvidos. Uma menina, uma criança que experimentara tão pouco do mundo, ainda mais insignificante que a jovem Margott de la Motte. Bastava que Tom fechasse os olhos para ser capaz de sentir seus finos dedos de boneca pousados em seus ombros, depois correndo para o peito, envolvendo seu pescoço num abraço enquanto aproximava o rosto delicado de seu pescoço, de modo que ele pudesse sentir o exato perfume exalado pelos cabelos ruivos.

Estava diante da vitrine de uma fina loja de chapéus, os mais diferentes modelos expostos sobre uma bancada branca forrada de lençóis de cetim cor-de-rosa. O reflexo da lua no alto da vitrine era cortado pela silhueta de uma cruz, que se projetava na torre mais alta de uma igreja. Tom tentou se concentrar nos objetos, fixar-se naquilo que era inanimado e voltar a enterrar seus suspiros de mortal no mais fundo recanto da mente quando distinguiu um reflexo no espelho que não era dele ou de qualquer coisa que estivesse visível.

O rosto era pequeno, com traços delicados. Os cabelos avermelhados realçavam sua pele pálida. Os traços delicados de um rosto de criança, marcado por linhas brilhantes que desciam de ambos os olhos em direção aos pequenos lábios rosados. O vestido branco tinha um corpete justo, com uma leve saia de tule que flutuava em torno das pernas, tornando-a quase que imaterial, como uma pintura impressionista, o jogo de luzes contribuindo para que se assemelhasse a uma visão. A menina recuou alguns passos e limpou depressa o rosto na saia do vestido. Seus olhos eram castanhos e brilhavam de uma maneira quase sobrenatural. Era um céu tempestuoso que chorava dentro daqueles olhos.

Tão subitamente quanto aparecera, a imagem se desapareceu, diluindo-se no reflexo prateado da lua, assim que Tom tentou dar um passo em direção à vitrine. Restara apenas o vidro azulado, a sombra da cruz e os chapéus. Mas o perfume permaneceu, como se estivesse na verdade entranhado em suas roupas. O perfume que fizera com que Tom Riddle deixasse a capital inglesa há mais de oitenta anos. O insuportável cheiro de flores. Os ventos vindos do noroeste o chamavam de volta à Inglaterra.


	4. Coisas transparentes

**Parte 4. Coisas transparentes**

Os dedos finos de menina apenas corriam pelas teclas brancas e pretas do piano de calda sem emitirem nenhum som. A biblioteca estava escura, com as cortinas de veludo fechadas, não podia enxergar a partitura. Pouco importava, porque a garota de doze anos já tinha decorado a melodia que dançaria em sua audição. Adagio de Rose. A ironia suprema. A música estava dentro de sua cabeça, mas nenhuma nota era materializada pelas cordas.

"However cruel the mirrors of sin, remember beauty is found within", cantarolou a menina, repetindo a fala da cantora de uma ópera trágica que assistira há poucas semanas. Não era isso que a professora dizia? Tinha que se sentir linda, não importava o que acontecesse, colocar-se no palco como uma estrela, fazer de cada gesto uma exaltação à beleza. Não se lembrava do restante da música, mas essa frase ficara presa em seus pensamentos e, imersa no silêncio e na escuridão, não pôde deixar de se perguntar para onde tinha ido a beleza de que se lembrava.

A beleza. "However cruel the mirrors of sin, remember beauty is found within." Parecia que, quanto mais repetia, mais aquelas palavras lhe eram familiares. Espelhos. O reflexo que antes a estimulava a ir sempre mais longe, agora lhe dava a sensação aflitiva de que algo lhe faltava. Não sabia o que era, mas sabia que faltava. Havia dentro dela um vazio impossível de preencher, porque quem deveria fazê-lo não o fez, e sobre o qual podia construir nada. A sensação era a mesma de ter acabado de despertar de um sonho bom para reencontrar a realidade sem sentido. Realidade. E se afinal a realidade dissesse que não nascera para a dança e estava fadada a ser apenas uma ex-bailarina casada com um bom partido arranjado pela família?

"Ginny?" A sala subitamente encheu-se de luz e Ginny divisou a silhueta de sua mãe se aproximando por seu lado direito. "Ginny? Ficou surda?"

"O que foi?", murmurou.

"Nada...", respondeu Molly. Apoiou os cotovelos na superfície preta e reluzente do piano. Parecia querer dizer alguma coisa. Certamente queria retomar a conversa sobre o motivo que fizera Ginny desistir de freqüentar a academia de balé.

Como explicar o que não poderia ser explicado? Depois do que Nicolas fizera, Ginny não conseguia olhar para ele sem sentir um ódio profundo. Estava surpresa com sua capacidade de guardar rancor. Não sabia perdoar. Também tinha consciência de que não queria aprender. Abandonara a academia e agora estava tentando por conta própria entrar numa companhia de dança profissional. Claro, era o caminho mais difícil, bem diferente daquele para o qual ela se preparara. No fim daquele ano seria indicada por sua professora para se apresentar com Nicolas para os coreógrafos da Real Academia de Balé. Sozinha, tinha que começar de baixo, sendo testada em academias pequenas até conseguir um lugar de bailarina substituta. Seriam anos até que conseguisse uma chance numa companhia grande, e era quase impossível que, sem indicação, pisasse nos palcos do Real Balé.

"Então, vamos ao parque?", insistiu Molly, e Ginny baixou os olhos para a superfície refletora do piano. Seu reflexo parecia de algum modo enevoado. Por que tudo tinha mudado? Por que agora a Ginny do reflexo parecia sempre insatisfeita? Por que aquilo a incomodava tanto?

Ginny ergueu o corpo da banqueta e, tomada por movimentos automáticos, correu as cortinas da ampla janela. Abriu as vidraças, seus olhos castanhos fixando o céu enevoado. O andar superior da casa dava visão para o distante porto da cidade. O sol quente da primavera a incomodou. A rua estava cheia de pessoas andando em direção a uma igreja. O sino tocava anunciando o início da missa da tarde. Ginny podia ver ao longe a cruz no alto da torre mais alta do templo. A sensação de vazio crescia.

Um navio com bandeira preta despontava no horizonte, arrastando consigo uma quantidade anormal de espuma branca, como se estivesse em decomposição. A visão fez com que uma corrente elétrica percorresse seu corpo, e ela segurou com força o peitoril da janela, os nós dos dedos ficando cada vez mais brancos à medida que o navio avançava descontroladamente de encontro ao cais. Molly lhe perguntava qualquer coisa, mas Ginny não pôde prestar atenção. Estava dominada pela sensação de que algo morto se aproximava.

No cais, o navio parou após arrastar consigo alguns metros do piso de madeira suspenso. Os marinheiros entravam em pânico e os comentários de que a tripulação não entrava em contato por rádio há várias semanas começavam a atrair curiosos. Ninguém viu quando um jovem rapaz vestido elegantemente como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma festa de gala deixou o convés do navio alçando vôo. As nuvens avermelhadas pelo pôr do sol pareciam formar as pétalas de uma rosa disforme no céu."Seja qual for a região do planeta, a época ou as circunstâncias, os vampiros são sempre narrados como criaturas que se encontram num estado intermediário entre a vida e a morte, precisando para isto alimentar-se constantemente de sangue", explicou o homem à frente do teatro. Falava de suas pesquisas ao jovem de aparência aristocrática. O jovem Lorde Riddle sustentava uma expressão de médio interesse. Mal chegara à cidade e já fora envolvido na rede de influências da alta sociedade londrina e o autor inexperiente, que pouco se destacava por suas críticas de teatro, agora tentava impressioná-lo com suas idéias para um novo romance. Nada de extraordinário. O tema dos assassinos noturnos sedentos de sangue já fora exaustivamente explorado por Goethe, Victor Hugo, Polidori e Hoffmann sem nunca terem conseguido torná-lo tema popular.

* * *

A longa fachada do teatro no bairro de West End era formada por colunas que imitavam a arquitetura greco-romana iluminadas por luzes difusas. Tom ficou admirando por alguns instantes a placa que anunciava a montagem do espetáculo de dança por uma companhia de balé inglesa. "Toda realidade é uma máscara", anunciava o cartaz em letras vermelhas. Não se esperava muito, claro, mas a dança novamente era sensação na Europa. Não acreditava que as artes fossem recuperar seu sentido tão rápido após a queda do Romantismo, mas o mundo dos homens tinha sua própria velocidade, às vezes lenta, às vezes vertiginosa, sempre incompreensível para alguém como ele, que nunca teria incertezas sobre a existência de mais tempo.

Seu retorno a Londres, no entanto, não tinha por objetivo criticar as artes. No fundo não sabia se tinha qualquer objetivo. Fora apenas tomado pela súbita vontade de rever as avenidas outrora nobres em que vivenciara sua vida mortal. Um desejo mórbido talvez, ou quem sabe mera curiosidade. Logo que desceu do navio com o caixão, soube que a cidade que o esperava não era mais a mesma Londres que deixara. Ainda que para ele as décadas tivessem passado como horas, o mundo estava mudando e o século XIX – o século que Katherine Boufleurs chamava de decadente – entrara em sua reta final. Os rumores de uma possível guerra não paravam de circular em toda parte da Europa. Os trens, que há pouco tempo eram novidade, cediam espaço na capital inglesa a uma obra prima tecnológica denominada metrô. A música agora não precisava mais de artistas presentes para ser ouvida, bastava ter em casa um gramofone. A literatura trágica e delirante do início do século cedera lugar a uma arte rígida, com pouco significado humano, e as vanguardas rebeldes faziam todo o barulho que podiam contra as tendências consagradas. Havia uma grande empolgação com as novas invenções, sendo a mais marcante delas uma "carruagem sem cavalos" construída por dois irmãos no Novo Mundo. O mundo estava se modificando e agora Tom percebia como para ele isso era muito mais significativo que para qualquer mortal.

O jovem Stoker desistiu de tentar envolver o Lorde na conversa e voltou-se para uma jovem de cabelos castanhos que se abanava com um leque de plumas brancas. Várias pessoas aglomeravam-se junto às portas duplas de madeira esculpida. As mulheres usavam longos vestidos com rendas e brilhos por toda parte. Os homens se empertigavam no alto de sua elegância em fraques bem feitos, puxando constantemente dos bolsos relógios com correntes de ouro. Todos falavam alto e sem parar. Uma famosa companhia de balé estava na cidade e o destaque era um espetáculo novo de um proeminente músico russo.

Tom ficou alguns minutos ali, parado, observando as carruagens chegarem e partirem enquanto as pessoas passavam pelas portas para encontrarem um longo tapete vermelho que conduzia às cadeiras e cabines do teatro. Aquela luminosidade artificial piscando por todos os lados era talvez o que mais o incomodava nos "novos tempos". Abominável. Embora as luzes artificiais não o afetassem, eram para seus olhos de vampiro meras sombras grotescas que minguavam à luz da lua e das estrelas. Ele também não gostava de teatros, mesmo antes de ser um vampiro, mas toda aquela cidade parecia remeter a uma nostalgia sem fim.

"Souberam da história do navio? Do cargueiro vindo da França?", indagou Miss Milbanke, uma senhora roliça, o vestido verde quase rompendo com a pressão dos seios espremidos. O decote farto revelava um sulco profundo e escuro que dava espaço à imaginação masculina. A visão parecia agradar muito ao fidalgo ao seu lado, que por sinal era casado com uma condensa espanhola que não falava uma única palavra de inglês. A tal condensa segurava o braço do marido e olhava ao redor parecendo desorientada, vez por outra murmurando algo em sua língua, mas ninguém lhe dava atenção.

"Isso foi há uma semana", fez o fidalgo, antes de trazer aos lábios o charuto.

"O senhor Riddle ainda não deve saber", justificou Miss Milbanke.

"Coisa pavorosa. Soube que ainda não descobriram o que aconteceu", interveio Sir Toidealbach, usando um lenço branco para limpar o excesso de suor da testa vermelha.

"Foi a peste!", falou a baronesa de Hanbury. "A tripulação inteira morta, só pode ser a peste..."

"Peste chegando a Londres? Deus me livre!", exclamou Miss Milbanke, inclinando o corpo para o lado, com as mangas bufantes do vestido parecendo prestes a tragar seu rosto redondo.

"Mas expliquem a história ao Lorde Riddle, ele não estava na cidade para entender do que estamos falando", interveio Sir Toidealbach.

"Certamente", fez Tom. A condensa espanhola olhava discretamente para Tom, as mechas dos cabelos escuros caindo levemente sobre a pele clara do rosto. Evitava erguer a cabeça, apenas os olhos azuis como lagoas límpidas moviam-se. "O que aconteceu com o navio?"

"Esse é o problema", respondeu Miss Milbanke. "Ninguém tem idéia. Chegou ao porto com todos os tripulantes mortos, a carga intacta".

"Intacta", repetiu a baronesa de Hanbury. "Exceto por uma remessa de correio. Foi o que meu marido soube. Ele costuma ir ao cais toda semana para ver como andam os negócios". Todos os demais integrantes do grupo miraram a baronesa. Ela sacudiu levemente a cabeleira vermelha antes de continuar, no rosto um sorriso de satisfação por estar atraindo a atenção de todos para si. "Um caixão", concluiu.

"Realmente, extraordinário. Quem mataria a tripulação inteira para roubar um caixão?", ponderou Tom, as mãos cruzadas na frente da longa capa preta, com os dedos se entrelaçando. Caminhou pelo tapete vermelho, o olhar perdido nos retratos que adornavam as paredes, fotografias de artistas de renome que haviam se apresentado no teatro. A atmosfera era pesada, como algo que permanecera trancado por muito tempo.

O primeiro sinal chamava a platéia a se posicionar em seus lugares. Tom deixou que seus acompanhantes tomassem o caminho dos camarotes e continuou avançando em direção aos fundos do teatro. Tinha a súbita necessidade de deixar aquele lugar e não se sentia disposto a passar pela estrada da frente, atravancada de expectadores apressados para encontrar seus lugares. O corredor seguia ao longo das cadeiras, até virar abruptamente à direita e perder o tapete vermelho. As luzes da platéia não chegavam ali, de modo que um ser humano caminharia às cegas. Um vampiro, porém, era capaz de ver tudo perfeitamente e foi com segurança que Tom tomou o rumo dos camarins, imaginando que ao fim deles encontraria a porta dos fundos.

As pessoas se movimentavam entrando e saindo das portas, meio vestidas, descalças, com os cabelos desgrenhados, carregando sacolas com as fantasias, cantarolando para aquecer a voz. Alguns bailarinos faziam exercícios de alongamento junto às paredes, usando as maçanetas das portas como apoio. Tom caminhava com calma, sempre nas áreas menos iluminadas, passando despercebido enquanto avançava. Já podia avistar a porta de saída quando entreouviu, acima das conversas das pessoas no corredor, a voz alterada de alguém que discutia dentro de um dos camarins. Tom apressou o passo para chegar à saída antes que começasse um tumulto.

Mas então algo o distraiu da tarefa de andar escondido nas sombras. Uma súbita movimentação à sua esquerda, seguida pela porta se abrindo como se alguém a tivesse chutado com força. A luz caiu sobre ele e o desorientou por um instante, e o que viu em seguida foi uma horrenda máscara colorida imitando o rosto disforme de uma velha. Os cachos de uma peruca branca caíam nos ombros da bailarina, compondo um figurino bizarro que não prendeu por muito tempo a atenção do rapaz. Seus olhos foram imediatamente atraídos para os orbes castanhos que se sobressaíam na máscara, faiscando de fúria. A cor e o aveludado dos olhos o fizeram ficar momentaneamente sem ação. Eram ao mesmo tempo angelicais e selvagens, distantes e próximos, fortes e sensíveis, inocentes e cruéis. Nada de meios termos. Tudo neles era extremo. O castanho febril, como o de uma fogueira, perturbadores no modo como o faziam refém. Eram atração. Não como a atração física ou a simples afinidade, mas algo como um sol que atrai para si planetas, cometas e tudo mais que estiver ao alcance.

Mechas de cabelo cor de ouro queimado flutuaram no ar ao redor de seu rosto, saindo dos limites da peruca, quando a garota lhe deu as costas, seguindo pelo corredor em passos pesados, deixando no ar aquele estranho magnetismo que um dia, há muito tempo, Tom Riddle percebera em outra menina.

"O que o senhor faz aqui? O terceiro sinal já vai tocar", alertou um homem de cabelos negros. Tom apenas olhou para ele o suficiente para que não incomodasse mais e o homem, como se subitamente lembrasse de algo importante, deu meia volta e entrou no próprio camarim.

Tom chegou à porta dos fundos bem a tempo de ver a garota atirar a máscara no chão, partindo-a em pedaços. Arrancou a peruca, revelando os cabelos ruivos presos num coque que se desmanchava sozinho, os fios balançando com vento gelado da noite enevoada, como pediria o cenário de sonho. A lua se desenhava no céu pela metade, como se alguém tivesse lhe roubado um pedaço. A garota olhava fixamente para o astro como se também sentisse falta de uma parte sua. Seus cabelos ruivos sob a luz azulada estavam escuros, seus olhos estavam na penumbra por causa da franja, brilhando como pequenas estrelas num fundo escuro.

O vento suave arrastava a longa capa de Tom. Ele mesmo se sentia como um fantasma. Reconheceu o perfume que emanava dela. A sensação era a mais incômoda possível, a incapacidade de fazer com que o passado permanecesse em seu devido lugar e parasse de invadir constantemente o presente era frustrante. Ninguém além dele poderia entender como o passado podia se mostrar incerto, mudando sempre de acordo com a volubilidade dos humores e disposições. O passado era algo humano demais para ser tolerado. E Tom queria estar à parte da humanidade, esse grupo de seres que sobrevivia processando a própria destruição. Ele simplesmente não era destruidor de si mesmo. Esta era uma idéia reconfortante, e sustentava sua certeza de que já nascera fadado àquele destino. Já nascera amaldiçoado e o fato de ter virado um vampiro fora apenas a constatação desse fato.

"Uns já nascem amaldiçoados", murmurou Tom apenas para si mesmo, como se lembrasse de uma música antiga. "Outros procuram a própria maldição", completou. Pé ante pé, afastou-se da porta do teatro, tentando não olhar para a menina. Seguiu rumo à próxima avenida, onde reencontrou seu velho sentimento de solidão. Esta solidão que fora uma companheira agradável nos últimos quase cinqüenta anos, ela era a realização de seu mais intenso desejo em vida: não fazer parte daquele mundo. Escapara dos elos do destino comum, soltara-se das correntes de uma existência sem significado.

A visão de Katherine estendida no tapete, no entanto, permanecia ainda em sua mente, fundindo-se, com o passar dos anos, à lembrança do corpo de Virginia, morta no soalho do quarto. Naquela noite, Tom experimentara um novo significado para sua vida eterna. A ilusão de estar redescobrindo todas as sensações que não o satisfaziam como mortal começou a se dissipar, cedendo lugar à consciência de que, não importava o quanto fugisse, nunca mais estaria livre. Não importava o quanto dissesse que estava acima disso, a sombra de seu crime continuava lá, e ele sempre soube que ela o perseguiria para sempre, pairando acima de sua cabeça, lhe sorrindo sob a forma dos doces lábios de Virginia Chaworth, a face de seu crime e do erro de suas escolhas. Ele apenas evitava olhar para ela.

Não pôde evitar se deter na esquina e mirar mais uma vez a silhueta da jovem bailarina banhada pela luz da lua. Ela sorria em meio às lágrimas, mirando com resignação as pedras da calçada. Era apenas isso. Uma menina de carne e osso, cuja vida não passaria de um suspiro ecoando nos séculos. E, no entanto, já não havia volta, nunca seria apenas mais uma para ele. Pela segunda vez em sua existência, um ser humano era para ele um ser absolutamente único. Virginia estava de volta e dessa vez ele não queria se arrepender.

Num passo apenas, o vampiro fez girar a capa negra, desaparecendo em seguida na escuridão.

* * *

O bairro londrino de East End tornara-se famoso pelas prostitutas que vez por outra apareciam mortas, com suas gargantas cortadas de um lado a outro e corpos lacerados. Na década de 1880 teve lá origem o mito Jack o Estripador Era uma parte da cidade considerada miserável. As construções eram precárias, formando um tipo de favela superlotada situada fora dos muros da cidade, o sistema de esgoto ainda não completado fazia com que alguns lugares tivessem odor desagradável, bares e casas de prostituição da mais baixa classe se amontoavam para servir aos marinheiros que chegavam diariamente ao porto de Londres. Naquele ano de 1894, as vielas escuras do bairro voltavam a ocultar perigos aos que circulavam sob a luz da lua. Dessa vez, porém, a ameaça era muito maior que simples ladrões, estupradores ou assassinos. Era uma ameaça "morta". Ou pelo menos era o que acreditava o doutor Calr Godwin, ao interrogar um grupo de mulheres numa taverna. Tinham aparências variadas, nenhuma particularmente bonita ou limpa, os rostos róseos em expressões debochadas enquanto cochichavam entre si, reclamando que estavam perdendo tempo com um homem que nem sequer pagava.

"Certo, então você quer dizer para tomarmos cuidados com um rapaz rico que paga adiantado e some com as garotas?" perguntou a jovem Annabella, uma irlandesa de pele muito branca com cabelos castanhos volumosos que caíam desgrenhados nos ombros do vestido encardido. Seus dentes amarelados formaram um sorriso de descaso. Girou os pés e seguiu pelo corredor que levava aos quartos num passo dançante forçado que a fazia parecer uma criança brincando com os sapatos de salto da mãe.

Annabella jogou os cabelos para o lado esquerdo antes de girar a maçaneta. A porta rangia um pouco à medida que a luz do corredor escorregava progressivamente por sobre a cama de madeira tosca, onde havia um homem estendido, apoiando o tronco sobre os cotovelos enquanto mexia displicentemente nas margaridas murchas de um vaso de metal enferrujado sobre o criado-mudo ao lado da cama. Seus lábios formaram um meio sorriso que a mulher interpretou como um chamado. Andou rapidamente até a lateral da cama e jogou o corpo sobre ele.

"Aqui estou, meu Lorde", falou entre risos, brincando com a possibilidade de ele realmente ser o Lorde que dizia ser. Deslizou os dedos por seu rosto pálido, indo em direção aos cabelos negros. Como ele não dissesse nada, abaixou os lábios rosados de encontro aos dele, mas foi afastada por um súbito empurrão, que a fez ficar ereta e escorregar para o tapete vermelho de tiras de tecido entrelaçadas que havia no chão.

Ela pensou em protestar, mas no instante seguinte o rapaz se levantava para erguê-la e depositá-la cuidadosamente na cama, chamando-a de mademoiselle, murmurando um polido pedido de desculpas e dizendo que aquilo não era jeito de tratar uma mulher.

"Não mesmo", ela sorriu, seus olhos exageradamente azuis refletindo o rosto do rapaz, como a límpida superfície de um lago. "Precisa ser um bom menino, não sabe?" Annabella não tinha nenhum tipo de beleza estonteante, mas sua vivacidade a tornava uma sensação, pelo menos para os padrões modestos de East End. Era bem provável que um dia se tornaria apadrinhada de um nobre qualquer e passasse a figurar na alta sociedade como uma concubina de luxo. Por enquanto, porém, era apenas uma mulher que guardava alguns trejeitos infantis que a faziam particularmente encantadora e despertava a inveja das demais prostitutas da taverna.

O rapaz sorriu da provocação. A garota puxou a saia do vestido, revelando o joelho. A pele branca acetinada brilhava sob a luz da lua.

"E o que acontece se eu for um mau menino?", indagou ele enquanto afastava delicadamente os cabelos dela dos ombros a fim de revelar o desenho suave das clavículas e do pescoço fino e delicado como o de um cisne. Annabella deixou escapar um suspiro quando ele se debruçou sobre ela.

"Então você não vai para o céu, não é mesmo?", respondeu ela com a voz rouca. Sentia-se subitamente fraca. Não era o tipo de sensação que esperava ter durante um trabalho.

O rapaz ergueu o rosto. "Se existe algum céu, não me espere porque não vou", murmurou e Annabella riu em resposta, tonta demais para fazer outra coisa. Só percebeu que havia algo errado quando gotas escuras pingaram dos lábios do rapaz sobre o babado branco do decote do vestido. No escuro, porém, jamais adivinharia que era sangue.

* * *

A fachada do prédio era de mármore, com arabescos entalhados na pedra, remanescentes do Romantismo do início do século. A música fluía através das amplas janelas iluminadas do andar superior, dissolvendo-se no ar úmido da noite. Calr Godwin atravessava o jardim murmurando coisas como se conversasse com alguém invisível. Era um jardim muito interessante para um observador mais atento. Entre flores cuidadosamente posicionadas para que suas cores se harmonizassem com perfeição, havia frágeis esculturas de vidro. Numa pequena lagoa cercada de pedras brancas, cisnes transparentes se banhavam na luz prateada da lua.

A porta da casa era alta, com pequenos quadrados de vidro que jogavam fachos luminosos na varanda. Não foi preciso que Calr batesse; a porta foi aberta rapidamente por uma camareira de uniforme. Ela sorriu brandamente ao vê-lo, seus cabelos negros contrastando com a pele pálida, tão pálida que passaria facilmente por um cadáver.

"Lady Boufleurs estava esperando pelo senhor", murmurou e fez um gesto para que o doutor entrasse. Por dentro, a casa era nada menos que cintilante. Tudo brilhava, vítreo e dourado, com sofás de braços de marfim com forro de veludo marrom. A figura da anfitriã surgiu no topo da escada. Usava um vestido vermelho de tecido fino e tinha o rosto parcialmente oculto por um véu branco.

"É bom revê-lo, doutor Godwin", sua voz estridente ecoou na sala, e alguns cristais do lustre pareceram reverberar levemente. Ela desceu os degraus vagarosamente, seu corpo se mexendo como se fluísse numa lenta correnteza branca. Ao chegar ao térreo, jogou o véu para trás, revelando os ralos fios brancos e dourados dos cabelos. Tinha as maçãs do rosto saltadas, como se tivesse perdido peso muito rapidamente, seus olhos fundos eram uma mistura doentia de amarelo e verde. A pele levemente azulada contrastava com o vermelho dos lábios. Ela estendeu a mão delicadamente para que o visitante pudesse beijá-la.

Lady Boufleurs era apenas a sombra da jovem que fora um dia, dona de um modo de andar felino que magnetizou por anos a juventude romântica londrina. Já não era humana quando aportara na cidade no início do século, após uma carreira vertiginosa nos teatros italianos, quando se destacou pelo talento para o lirismo. Em terras inglesas tornou-se musa de uma geração impulsionada pela transgressão literária. Suas feições pálidas e suaves e o modo como desfilava, brilhando como uma estrela inatingível, encaixavam-se perfeitamente aos ideais de beleza etérea da época.

Naqueles anos, a tuberculose dizimava rapidamente os artistas, enfraquecidos pelo consumo desenfreado de álcool e os excessos noturnos nas casas de prostituição, mas jovens ansiosos por terem alguma visibilidade não paravam de chegar, buscando na cidade inspiração para criarem qualquer coisa que os fizesse reconhecidos. A maioria dos artistas era composta de adolescentes. Alguns tinham empregos, mas a maioria não trabalhava, já que esta era a moda entre os boêmios. E essa moda teve ali alguns de seus mestres supremos, garotos que saíam de casa para passar meses gastando o quanto pudessem, até que fossem obrigados a voltar porque não tinham sequer como comprar comida.

Foi em 1811 que ela simplesmente saiu de cena. Desapareceu, sem deixar para trás nem uma única pegada dos sapatos de cetim vermelho. Alguns diziam que simplesmente optara pela autodestruição como tantos outros, embriagando-se de absinto até cair morta numa sarjeta. Outros afirmavam que a vida boêmia exaurira sua energia vital. Com a queda do Romantismo, poucas perguntas foram feitas sobre seu destino e ninguém poderia traçar qualquer paralelo entre a luminosa Katherine, que enfeitiçara os artistas seu tempo, e a exótica Lady Boufleurs, dona de uma beleza decadente que se cercava de excessos luxuosos como se vivesse numa corte renascentista. Seu exílio foi o do anonimato e sua lembrança se perdeu na história.

"Não vai encontrar aqui as respostas que deseja, doutor", ela falou simplesmente, esticando o corpo sobre uma poltrona, a perna direita dobrada de modo que pudesse apoiar o queixo fino no joelho. "Não ando fazendo vítimas em East End. É um lugar vulgar demais para uma dama", completou, os olhos sem brilho acompanhado Calr enquanto ele puxava uma cadeira para se sentar de frente para a vampira.

"Então por que me deixou entrar?", perguntou o homem, perspicaz, enquanto observava o rosto de Katherine mudar de expressão, como se trocasse de máscara, tão rapidamente que parecia não mover um único músculo.

"Porque o que os humanos geralmente precisam não é o que desejam", ela ergueu os olhos e apoiou os braços nos lados da cadeira, os fios descoloridos caindo sobre o rosto. "É a grande vantagem de estar vendo o movimento da vida pelo lado de fora. E não digo que isso nos torne mais lúcidos sobre nós mesmos", ela fez um movimento leve com a cabeça, como se lembrasse de um acontecimento distante. "Mas com os humanos somos bastante perceptivos, faz parte da nossa sobrevivência. Temos a vivência dos finais inevitáveis".

"Quer dizer que pode me dar uma pista sobre quem está por trás dos ataques em East End?"

"Doutor, o senhor tem o hábito de ler jornais? Se tivesse não estaria se preocupando tanto com as prostitutas de East End. Nobres estão incluídos na lista de vítimas. Bailarinas, cantoras. Você está atrás de alguém que gosta de experiências diversificadas e que não tem medo de perseguir o sangue aristocrático".

Lady Boufleurs ergueu-se da cadeira. Afastou a leve cortina de renda da janela, revelando a silhueta da lua recortada contra o céu negro. As estrelas estavam parcialmente cobertas pelas nuvens. A brisa gelada penetrou na sala. Os olhos da vampira estavam fixos em algum ponto distante na paisagem. "O amor é definitivamente mais mortal que qualquer mordida. Mas alguns de nós nunca irão compreender isso. Você não conhece o gosto que tem viver longe do mundo, fora do tempo. Nascemos proibidos de sentir, proibidos de tocar no corpo do outro sem tirar seu sopro de vida. Os humanos não pensam muito nisso, nem sequer admitem o quanto sentem. Estar vivo é fingir que não sente o que sente. Esse mundo imundo..."

"Lady Boufleurs, eu não...", Calr começava a falar, mas foi interrompido por um gesto da vampira.

"Procure uma menina de cabelos vermelhos".


	5. Espelhos

**Parte 5. Espelhos**

O relógio enchia o quarto com seu barulho ritmado interrompendo o silêncio do início da noite. A luz azulada da lua passava direto pelas cortinas finas e pintava o papel de parede branco de cinza. O cômodo tinha janelas amplas que davam para um parque. Através do vidro, era possível distinguir o céu talhado de estrelas. Mas não a lua, embora sua luminosidade se derramasse no quarto projetando sombras alongadas dos móveis no piso de madeira. Os móveis estavam posicionados de modo estranho para dar espaço à imensa banheira.

Ginevra tinha o corpo moído de cansaço após mais um dia de treinos solitários. Ouvia os sons vagos da rua que deixara há poucos instantes. Ao contrário da maioria das ruas comerciais praticamente desertas àquela hora, naquele reconhecido bairro boêmio era possível avistar muitas pessoas, reunidas nas calçadas, junto aos portões das casas, ou iluminadas pelas luzes das janelas, aproveitando a noite que queriam interminável. As tavernas, muito mais limpas que as dos bairros operários, abrigavam músicos e poetas. Era o ponto de encontro dos jovens burgueses.

Ginny saíra de casa no início da tarde. Conseguira autorização do inspetor de material de um teatro para treinar todos os dias antes da chegada das bailarinas para o último espetáculo da noite. "O sofrimento é fundamental. A conquista de algo após sofrer muito é mil vezes mais recompensador que se você tivesse muita facilidade para executá-lo", repetiu mentalmente, como se tentasse se convencer da veracidade da sentença. Não avisou a ninguém quando voltou, já um pouco tarde para uma menina da sua idade. Todos pareciam tão tranqüilos, tão felizes dentro de seu mundo de confraternizações, tão esquecidos de que ela não estava em casa, que Ginny achou que seria um pecado interromper suas atividades por um momento que lhe parecia tão pessoal. E nem ela queria isso.

O teatro era pequeno, distante dos bairros que tradicionalmente abrigavam os maiores espetáculos artísticos. Ao chegar naquele dia para treinar, Ginny ouviu a história. Boatos como aquele não eram incomuns em óperas e teatros, o que realmente chamara sua atenção era o fato de tanta gente estar dando importância. Dizia-se que a sala de ensaio das bailarinas estava sendo visitada todas as noites por uma assombração, que chegava logo após o desaparecimento dos primeiros raios de sol. A história já estava deixando as bailarinas mais jovens temerosas de ficarem sozinhas na sala. Ginny apenas disse que nunca percebera nada de estranho e assegurou, em tom de deboche, que se visse algum fantasma avisaria imediatamente. Ao sair da sala naquele dia, entretanto, não pôde evitar ficar parada junto à moldura da porta da sala por alguns instantes, com a impressão de que não estava vazia. Tinha apagado as luzes, apenas as luzes da rua que entravam pelas janelas impediam a sala de ficar completamente escura. Seus olhos humanos jamais poderiam perceber a silhueta escondido na sombra do piano de calda.

Ginevra jogou o vestido de lado. Sentia o perfume suave das flores do jardim lá fora. Algumas velas haviam sido acesas em torno da banheira cheia de água que trouxera do banheiro. Assim evitava andar pela casa após o banho com o risco de pegar um resfriado. Ficar doente era tudo que ela menos precisava a essa altura dos acontecimentos.

Deixou a mão tocar a superfície égua, seu rosto cansado se refletindo, contorcido pelas pequenas ondas que corriam em direção às bordas da banheira. Virou-se repentinamente, assustada com a visão de um vulto atrás de seu reflexo na água. Ginny ensaiou um gesto de fuga, mas não saiu do lugar. Os olhos emoldurados pelos longos cílios perscrutaram a imagem, que ficava cada vez mais nítida à medida que a água parava de se movimentar, como se o conhecesse de algum lugar. Não era a primeira vez que procurava atrás de si alguém que lhe aparecia num reflexo.

Talvez fosse efeito do cansaço. Vinha treinando duramente nos últimos dias. Essa era a justificativa que dava a si mesma. Sabia que não era verdade. Sentia uma conhecida presença no quarto. A mesma presença que a visitava com freqüência nas últimas noites, aproveitando-se de seu cansaço excessivo para surgir atrás de seu reflexo no espelho sem que ela pudesse percebê-lo de pé na sala, envolto em sua aura sobrenatural de fantasma assassino. Às vezes ele até mesmo se atrevia a se aproximar, ela sentia isso muito bem, sem ousar estender os dedos para sua pele, mas apenas para captar o calor que emanava de seu estreito corpo de menina, suado do exercício.

Ginevra deixou de lado as últimas peças de roupa e passou uma perna por cima da borda da banheira. Firmou o pé no fundo e içou o resto do corpo, mergulhando até o nariz na água morna perfumada, os olhos fechados. Passou a mão molhada pelo rosto delicado antes de inclinar a cabeça para trás, de modo que os cabelos flutuassem na superfície da água como um véu vermelho. Sorriu levemente ao murmurar para o "garoto do espelho" que não queria que ele a espiasse no banho. Chamava-o assim como uma forma de dissipar o medo, fingindo que tudo era apenas uma brincadeira quando quase poderia jurar que havia realmente alguém observando cada um de seus gestos.

O vulto tinha se esgueirado pelo telhado cinzento até chegar à janela do quarto, cuidando para manter-se escondido das luzes da rua sob a sombra de uma árvore frondosa. Guiara-se pela fragrância dela, aquele inconfundível perfume nínfico que tinha o efeito de um narcótico sobre sua consciência. Não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, daqueles gestos bruscos, daquela expressão decidida, dos cabelos flamejantes que lhe caíam molhados sobre os olhos aveludados, dos pequenos pés que se erguiam para fora da água em movimentos leves, como se brincassem com o ar ao redor. Tinha toda a aparência de uma pintura fantástica, com a luz das velas descrevendo sombras tremulantes em seu rosto pálido de boneca. Havia em tudo o que aquela menina executava um lirismo requintado e uma graciosidade incomparáveis, parecia estar sempre dançando, carregada por uma melodia que poderia ser na verdade o simples turbilhão de vida que a cercava. "Quando danças, queria que fosses como a onda do mar, para que nunca fizesse outra coisa", murmurou, lembrando das palavras de Shakespeare.

Desde aquela noite que a vira nos fundos de um teatro, frustrada com alguma discussão que envolvia seu papel no espetáculo, não houve um só dia nem hora que Ginevra não aparecesse em seus pensamentos, fazendo-o procurar no mundo mundano de sua existência qualquer coisa que se parecesse minimamente com ela, na ânsia de sanar a vontade tocá-la, de tomá-la para si, sentir seu pulso magnífico sob a pele clara como mármore, sorver o perfume dos cabelos flamejantes, fios de cobre se soltando de fitas de seda azul clara, vislumbrar as meias de renda, as saias múltiplas de tule esvoaçando em meio à dança, provar o hálito quente e úmido de sua boca rosada. O tempo perdera a medida e não era capaz de precisar quantas noites já passara naquela observação silenciosa de seu esforço cheio de suspiros de cansaço no teatro e dos rituais silenciosos no quarto, seus banhos à luz de velas. O prazer de vê-la era tão grande que se sentia compensado pelas infinitas horas de espera até que a noite enfim caísse, quando podia ouvir sua voz harmônica solfejando a melodia de um adágio, observar seus movimentos que ultrapassavam qualquer técnica, vislumbrar as luzes celestiais que emanavam de sua alma, como uma criança que sempre volta à vitrine de uma loja para admirar um brinquedo desejado que tem consciência de que nunca poderá ter.

Noite após noite, lá estava Ginevra, numa determinação infinita enquanto esperava por sua chance de "brilhar num palco de verdade", como dizia. Falava muito com ele, talvez imaginando um "amigo invisível". Não esperava por respostas. Era sempre objetiva no que dizia. Tom não se lembrava dela assim tão séria. Ou não se lembrava de Virginia assim tão séria. Ah, se pudesse explicar toda aquela medonha familiaridade... Por que o fascínio se desprendia do passado para ressurgir assim vigoroso, renascido das cinzas?

De uma coisa, porém, Tom Riddle tinha plena consciência, a cada noite que deixava seu caixão e não sentia uma vontade desesperada de matar, mas de voar até o teatro acompanhar os passos de Ginevra. Estava ficando louco. Algo dentro dele estava convencido de que Ginevra era sua segunda chance. Ele não acreditava em divindades. Não acreditava em eternidade da alma. E talvez por ser tão descrente tivesse sentido tão profundamente a perda de Virginia, várias décadas atrás. Não acreditava em céu ou inferno, para ele os fatos eram apenas a realidade palpável da luta pela sobrevivência, do sangue, da sede, da saciedade. Ou pelo menos era o que julgava antes de se deparar com aquela criança. A sucessão de perdas e as inquietações nostálgicas pareciam tê-lo feito perder o rumo dentro daqueles olhos castanhos. Era isso. Estava apaixonado por um sonho perdido.

* * *

"Mulher maluca...", murmurou Calr Godwin, impaciente, enquanto observava a longa fila de meninas, em sua segunda semana de busca pelos teatros de Londres, investigando cada companhia que empregava jovens adolescentes, seguindo a pista dada por Katherine Boufleurs. Aparentemente o vampiro que ela achava estar por trás dos assassinatos em East End era o mesmo autor dos tantos outros que estampavam as páginas dos jornais ao menos uma vez por semana. Uma praga desconhecida se abatia sobre a mais fina aristocracia londrina, carregando, misteriosamente e numa só noite, homens e mulheres de variadas idades, sempre após grandes bailes de gala ou seções na Ópera de Londres. O vampiro provavelmente não se importava muito em ser discreto, o número de mortes já era suficiente para que inspetores do governo passassem a investigar, o que não ajudava muito o seu trabalho. 

Calr era um homem estudado, que aprendera tudo sobre vampiros com religiosos do Leste Europeu, como parte do seu treinamento de exorcista, e escolhera o tema para se aprofundar. Fixara residência em Londres a fim de registrar seu comportamento nas cidades. O primeiro vampiro que encontrara em Londres fora Lady Boufleurs. Ela era tão óbvia e tão extravagante em seus modos que foi fácil desmascarar a imagem de velha senhora excêntrica. Porém, Katherine nunca tinha sido realmente um problema para ele. Não fazia outros vampiros, não chamava atenção com seus assassinatos. Prezava sua vida luxuosa obtida após um século de artimanhas, infiltrada entre os nobres ingleses, e se deliciava em ficar sentada por horas narrando acontecimentos de sua vida e histórias de outros vampiros de que tomara conhecimento. Uma infinita fonte de conhecimento que ele achara por bem poupar, pelo menos enquanto mantivesse sua vida pacata.

Já se deparara com outros vampiros, esses realmente perigosos, que vinham buscar das ilhas Britânicas um novo campo de atuação. Eram vilões ambíguos e sutis, semelhantes aos seres humanos na aparência, mas ainda mais selvagens em sua ânsia de matar para satisfazer sua fome, física e espiritual, da vida de que tinham aberto mão. A maioria não tinha nenhum tipo de moral ou controle, nenhum objetivo, andavam irracionais à caça de alimento, dinheiro, mulheres, seguindo apenas um instinto básico de sobrevivência. Mas esses eram os vampiros jovens. Calr nunca encontrara um vampiro com mais de algumas poucas décadas de vida e, pelo que entendera das insinuações de Katherine, o vampiro por trás desses assassinatos tinha mais de oitenta anos. Ela se recusara a lhe dizer qual era a origem do vampiro. Não dissera também de onde o conhecia. Parecia temerosa lhe dar qualquer informação sobre ele.

Ainda faltavam alguns minutos para o início do teste para um espetáculo que encenaria uma peça russa, mas as meninas já tratavam de se alongar na barra de exercícios. Sobre a sala incidia uma tênue luz natural, proveniente do céu nublado da cidade, tornando a cena de algum modo triste e opaca.

O olhar do sacerdote se voltou para a menina ruiva, buscando nela qualquer sinal de que estivesse sendo vítima de ataques vampíricos. Ginevra Weasley, esse era o seu nome. Andava devagar pela sala, distraída com alguma coisa no espelho enquanto ocupava as mãos arrumando cuidadosamente a saia de tule. Verificou a firmeza das sapatilhas nos pés, apertou o nó das fitas com mais força. Olhou outra vez para o espelho.

Calr se aproximou, tentando entender o que tanto a fascinava no reflexo.

"However cruel the mirrors of sin, remember beauty is found within". O verso parecia ser sussurrado em seus ouvidos pela brisa gelada que entrava pela janela aberta. Na verdade fora pronunciado pela menina, numa altura pequena de modo que as outras bailarinas não pudessem ouvir. Espelho. Calr examinou com mais cuidado o reflexo e teve a impressão de que uma neblina se interpunha entre a imagem refletida e a menina real que se adiantava para a fila em que uma professora alinhava as meninas. Não entendia por que ela tinha dito aquilo ou mesmo se Ginevra tinha consciência de que ele ouvira. Eram palavras melancólicas, como se realmente sentisse falta de uma beleza que procurava incessantemente dentro do espelho.

Observou com atenção quando o nome de Ginevra Weasley foi chamado e ela ficou no centro da sala, com os braços formando um arco na frente do corpo e os pés alinhados com as pontas das sapatilhas voltadas para fora. Por que aquela criança lamentava a falta de beleza? A música começou, as notas rápidas se juntando na melodia alegre, os movimentos da menina se sucedendo num ritmo frenético para acompanhar. Ginevra movia braços e pernas com uma técnica muito bem construída, mas visivelmente sem nenhuma paixão. Nenhum sentimento que elevasse seus saltos, nenhum mísero resquício de sentimentalismo que pudesse iluminar sua expressão. Mesmo os giros vigorosos lhe pareceram apáticos.

"... remember beauty", ele viu seus lábios formarem as sílabas, o rosto contraído como se recordasse uma cena dolorosa. A neblina no reflexo parecia ter se tornado mais forte, quase não podia divisar os olhos do reflexo através da nuvem esbranquiçada. Nada de beleza. E o rosto da menina tinha uma expressão de enterro, como se de repente tivesse se dado conta de que não havia beleza nenhuma para buscar. Ela fechou os olhos. Dobrou os joelhos para iniciar uma série de saltos. Que beleza afinal era aquela?

Ela caiu estatelada no piso de madeira, fazendo um barulho seco tal qual uma boneca que cai e se quebra. Permaneceu alguns minutos estática, parecendo inconsciente, até que uma das professoras se aproximou e perguntou se tinha se machucado. Ginevra Weasley então abriu os olhos, como se um choque a tivesse despertado de um longo sono. Levantou o corpo, ficando sentada no chão, a respiração apressada e o rosto lívido como se estivesse esgotada, exausta, como se tivesse vivido uma vida inteira em uns poucos instantes. A menina voltou os olhos para a superfície refletora do espelho e dessa vez o padre Calr Godwin não viu outra pessoa senão ela mesma, nenhuma nebulosidade.

Sem responder às repetidas perguntas sobre o que acontecera, Ginevra ergueu o corpo e, parecendo tomada por movimentos automáticos, correu em direção à porta. Calr ouviu seus passos subindo as escadas e precipitou-se para segui-la, encontrando o longo e escuro corredor dos camarins, ao fim do qual estava a porta dos fundos do teatro, escancarada, projetando a luminosidade do dia. Saiu, e o sol quente da primavera o incomodou. Mas nada comparado ao que viu. Ginevra tinha os braços encolhidos diante do rosto, como se os raios solares ferissem sua pele.

Não compreendeu o que acontecia. Tinha certeza de que não se tratava de uma vampira, vira-a exposta à luz na sala. Também tinha uma aparência humana demais para passar por um ser imortal. Mas então tudo voltou ao normal, Ginevra descobriu a cabeça, respirou fundo algumas vezes e andou, passando pela cerca de arame que cercava o prédio e encontrando a rua, àquela hora cheia de pessoas andando em direção a uma igreja, alheia aos olhares de estranheza que lhe eram lançados, as sapatilhas cor de rosa se rasgando nas pedras da calçada. Ela respirou fundo e parou, a mão apoiada numa parede. O sino tocava anunciando o início da missa. Ginny levantou o rosto, mirando o céu alaranjado de fim de tarde. O padre seguiu seu olhar e teve a impressão de ver algo vermelho acima das nuvens.

* * *

Possessão", repetiu o padre, e o rosto da mulher com quem falava se contraiu, ficando pálido rapidamente. Calr Godwin conseguira entrar em contato com os Weasley através do crítico de arte Bram Stoker, um rapaz irlandês que se mostrava fascinado pelos estudos do sacerdote sobre vampiros. 

A senhora Weasley remexeu a saia e olhou para o marido, que tinha os olhos fixou em algum ponto do teto. O padre estava ciente de que não aceitariam aquilo facilmente. De que talvez não aceitassem aquilo de maneira alguma. Mas achava que eles também estavam cientes do estranho comportamento que Ginevra Weasley vinha apresentando ultimamente.

"Possessão?", murmurou Arthur Weasley, vagando os olhos castanhos pela parede às costas do padre até finalmente o encararem, neles uma mistura de ceticismo e temor. "Que dizer possuída por um espírito? Por um demônio?"

O padre balançou levemente a cabeça. "Por uma entidade que não é viva. Um vampiro", esclareceu. "Você pode chamar de espírito. O importante é que ela corre risco".

Molly Weasley passou as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos e Calr não soube precisar se o gesto indicava dúvida ou desespero. "Vampiros não existem...", murmurou.

"É uma afirmação questionável", avaliou o sacerdote. "Quando um só acredita chamam de loucura. Quando muitos acreditam chamam de fé, verdade ou razão. Os mais céticos dizem que tudo pode ser explicado, mas acabam por não explicar. Sua filha parece estar doente, mas o médico diz que ela está saudável. Não come, às vezes se mostra avessa à luz do sol, fala coisas estranhas, tem acessos raivosos, fica com o olhar vidrado e centrado no vazio..."

"Ela está passando por um momento difícil", interrompeu Arthur. "Está nervosa com a saída da academia, discutiu com a antiga professora. É lógico que está diferente".

A discussão foi encerrada ali. Os Weasley não quiseram ouvir mais sobre a suposta possessão de Ginevra por um espírito maligno e o padre foi obrigado a não insistir. Poderia supostamente parar por ali e se concentrar simplesmente na captura do vampiro. Sabia que logo os pais da menina viriam a ele, assim que os sintomas ficassem realmente fortes. Mas então o padre temia que fosse tarde demais. Não sabia o que o vampiro pretendia. Podia querer matar a menina e por isso a perseguia, cultivando vagarosamente sua ansiedade antes de enfim ter o sangue que desejava. Outra possibilidade era a de que tivesse escolhido aquela menina para transformar em companheira. Sabia que ele estava obcecado por Ginevra, disso não restavam dúvidas.

Deixando o restaurante em que se encontrara com os Weasley para conversar, Calr caminhou pela rua estava escura, apenas a luz dos postes tingia as paredes brancas encardidas das casas. O céu se mostrava claro, completamente escondido sob as nuvens cinzentas. Um barulho distante de rodas rangendo dava conta de carruagens passando numa avenida próxima. A sombra alongada do padre se projetava na calçada de pedra enquanto ele se afastava em direção à parte oeste da cidade. A uma certa altura sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha e olhou ao redor, os olhos treinados perscrutando as sombras em busca de qualquer mínimo indício de que ali pudesse estar escondido seu perseguidor. Não encontrou. Ainda assim, era capaz de sentir claramente o cheiro de sangue fresco que se diluía no ar, delatando a presença de um vampiro que acabara de se alimentar.

* * *

"Não se deixe abater por eles. Esse país tem o hábito de ser crematório dos sonhos artísticos. Não precisa deles", murmurou Tom baixinho para a menina que se ocupava em pentear o cabelo diante da penteadeira, o rosto iluminado pelas velas. Conhecia aquele rosto, cada traço – conhecia muito bem. Quase podia sentir sua consistência macia sob os dedos, pele de algodão rosada, luminosa. Mas havia as diferenças e isso não podia negar. A menina que guardava em sua memória era em todas as situações enérgica, ativa, sempre procurando explicações, explorando a realidade como uma borboleta saída do casulo pronta para descobrir as cores infinitas das flores. Aquela Ginny, no entanto, lhe parecia um pouco mais temerosa, ou talvez mais serena, comedida em seus gestos, os olhos castanhos exalando aquela impressão de sabedoria ancestral, instintiva, acerca dos mistérios da vida. Aquela Ginny não sorria. 

"Por que nunca me deixa olhar para você?", perguntou, a voz fina ecoando no quarto escuro. O vampiro caminhava vagarosamente ao redor dela, envolvido nas sombras, usando de sua astúcia natural para que Ginny não percebesse dele nada além do habitual vulto no espelho.

"Porque você não gostaria disso", respondeu, os dedos flutuando perigosamente próximos às costas da menina, ameaçando roçar nas pontas dos cabelos acobreados.

"Sim, eu gostaria. Estão achando que estou ficando maluca, sabe? Ou possuída. Você está me possuindo, garoto do espelho?", indagou, rindo baixinho como se fosse uma piada. Os dois sabiam que não era. Tinham conversado sobre o padre. Ginny dissera que não queria que ele fosse embora, e sua voz nesse momento apresentou um nítido tom de desespero.

Talvez no fundo ele também estivesse desesperado – por paz. Alguém mais romântico poderia dizer por um pouco de amor. Não era o seu caso. Queria apenas que o turbilhão se aquietasse. Queria perdurar para sempre aquele momentos em que olhava para ela, com apenas um pedido mudo de socorro, na certeza de que não lhe seria cobrado que falasse, que se justificasse, que fosse forte. Oitenta anos, já tinha passado muito tempo tentando provar que nada o atingia. E agora estava exausto, precisando embarcar num longo e anestesiante sono de paz, homenageando com seu silêncio sua amada e seu amor, seu cansaço e seu egoísmo, exatamente como esperava que apenas essa única menina fosse capaz de compreender. Se pudesse tê-la por toda uma eternidade, se pudesse ter a pequena Ginny – Virginia, Ginevra, não importava – para iluminar suas noites sombrias enquanto vagava a esmo pelo mundo humano, sempre perdido, fosse nas ruas imundas, fosse nos labirintos dos altos círculos sociais... Ela brilharia para ele como uma lanterna e, mesmo sem admitir, ele a amaria, ou amaria cada um de seus gestos. Seria sua janela, sua passagem para o fim do tormento, seu sopro de ar fresco naquele mundo de sombras e velhos retratos embolorados.

"Tom..."

O vampiro levantou os olhos assustado. Ginny o chamava pelo nome, embora ele nunca tivesse se identificado para ela. Na penumbra prateada, sua pele branca se destacava, a camisola caindo com leveza sobre os ombros estreitos, quase flutuando junto aos tornozelos finos que balançavam perto do chão.

"Eu sabia. Eu sabia que era você. Eu sabia que um dia voltaria para mim...", Ginny havia se virado na cadeira e o mirava diretamente, sem vê-lo mas adivinhando onde estava com precisão. Uma nuvem cinza pareceu baixar sobre seu rosto suave, as bochechas macias cobertas de pequeninos pontos ficando um pouco mais flácidas. A voz tinha um som diferente do normal, uma formalidade que antes não estava lá. Seus olhos castanhos se enchiam de lágrimas enquanto seus pequenos lábios se apertavam. "Você mata pessoas, não é? Sinto em você o mesmo cheiro de morte que sinto nas rosas".

O vampiro se revelou, ficando nítido aos olhos de Ginny. Aproximou-se mais e mais e mais. Ficou tão próximo que ele conseguiria sentir o próprio coração bater no peito dela. Tão perto, que ele sentia sua respiração. Tudo estava próximo, exageradamente junto... Tudo, menos os olhos, tão longa era a distância que ali se via, que nem o ritmo do coração de menina, ofegante com a proximidade, empurraria aquelas longínquas luzes para perto.

"Por que faz isso?", ela deslizou os dedos finos pela testa do vampiro, o contato com sua pele gelada a fazendo ter pequenos arrepios.

"Gosto de fazer isso", respondeu, as palavras se adiantando de sua boca como se não passassem por nenhuma avaliação crítica do cérebro. Sabia que ela iria vê-lo como um monstro ainda pior se respondesse daquela maneira, mas era impossível agir de outro modo. "Desde que me lembro, gosto de me alimentar da futilidade humana. Na França adotei um nome novo, que não tem nada a ver com aquele que já fui quando era mortal. Voldemort, o vôo da morte que se abate sobre a aqueles que se percebem como imortais".

"Você mata pessoas... sempre?", indagou ela, a voz reduzida a um gemido. "Então é mesmo um demônio?"

"A maioria dos seres humanos age como se tivesse o dom da imortalidade quase o tempo todo. Faço das vidas dessas pessoas um pouco menos insignificantes ao despejar sobre elas a verdade de sua natureza mortal e passageira", justificou. Mestre vampiro, o rei sem vida, Voldemort. Era um vampiro, um poderoso vampiro, e não conseguia deixar de se sentir ridículo porque, não importava o quão superior fosse aos humanos, havia nele aquela incontrolável obsessão que o impedia de constatar que Ginevra Weasley era apenas uma menina comum, talvez mais encantadora do que a maioria, mas, ainda assim, uma simples garotinha humana cuja chama não tardaria a se apagar.

Então aconteceu. Não viu mais Ginevra, sentiu seu corpo acelerar dentro de um turbilhão. Ao redor, rosas de todos os tipos, de todas as cores, no teto do quarto, no chão, nas paredes, nos arranjos de mesa, nos enfeites, nos detalhes das roupas, nos cabelos das moças, nas lapelas dos homens, seu cheiro enjoativo se espalhando no ar. Ouviu o som torturante de um piano, cada nota parecia um gemido de dor. Livros, viu montes deles, com capas de couro colorido. As imagens se dissolviam umas às outras, formando diferentes visões que se sucediam num ritmo frenético. Viu no escuro alguém se contorcendo embaixo de um lençol. Viu de relance um quarto de menina ricamente decorado, com a janela aberta, a cortina sendo tragada para fora, balançando contra o céu negro como se fosse um pássaro tentando fugir. Viu um par de olhos verdes, perdidos na escuridão, brilhando. Pássaros sinistros sobrevoaram sua cabeça, uma paisagem desolada tomava forma como se moldada por areia soprada pelo vento, casas sombrias, árvores fantasmagóricas, um macabro labirinto de galhos verdes e espinhos entrelaçados, cheio de sussurros e uivos agudos. Sentiu que as imagens se quebravam em cacos, caindo sobre seus ombros como pedaços de uma parede que se despedaçava, o peso fazendo com que seus joelhos ameaçassem ceder.

Abriu os olhos. Um barulho rítmico, como o batucar de centenas de tambores, enchia seus ouvidos, subindo e subindo como uma escadaria eterna. Sentia que algo queria saltar de dentro dele. Os olhos castanhos de Ginevra estavam fixos nele, aquele duplo olhar que iluminava como tochas o quarto envolto na penumbra. Um olhar que quase nunca o via, mas em cujo brilho, límpido como o mais sereno lago, podia surpreender vez por outra seu próprio reflexo fúnebre, a lembrança constante de que era um monstro e de que nenhum ponto de vista poderia mudar isso. Um olhar que, mesmo quando o via, desconfiando de um movimento mais brusco vindo das sombras, passava diretamente por ele, incapaz de efetivamente enxergá-lo. E, naquele momento, um olhar que o enxergava perfeitamente, mas não o via de modo comum, via além, como se compreendesse profundamente sua natureza profana. Ela o via como um monstro. Não era sua janela encantada para um mundo diferente, era o espelho de sua sina, de sua condenação eterna, da prisão em que se trancara e agora não tinha mais como sair. Replicava mil vezes a imagem do demônio que se tornara, num eterno jogo de imagens, como um espelho que é posicionado diante do outro, a perfeita visão do mais emblemático infinito.

Não houve nada, absolutamente nada, na vida anterior de Tom comparável ao vigor e à crueza como Ginny o encarou naquele momento. Não havia raiva, rancor, tristeza ou decepção. Já não brilhavam como fogueiras, estavam fundidos na escuridão. Era apenas o frio. O amor, a beleza, tudo fora transformado no frio mais gélido que Tom Riddle já experimentara, brisa de madrugada, neve, temporal, a montanha e o vento, todos os ventos soprando em direção ao anjo de gelo. O pequeno anjo de olhos castanhos. Ela voltou a ficar de costas. Não procurava mais nada no espelho.


	6. Sangue dos anjos

**Parte 6. Sangue dos anjos**

"Amor é morte", sentenciou a vampira. Katherine observava um quadro no quarto do hotel que Tom Riddle ocupava. As camareiras eram proibidas de entrar. Dois corpos de meninas jaziam no chão, uma loira e uma ruiva, seus cabelos se entrelaçando como ouro e cobre em meio a uma poça de sangue. Tinham os rostos pálidos, já se enrijecendo pelo efeito da morte. "Você já nasceu proibido de tocá-la. Ela era a única que você nunca ia ter e, como bom portador de um espírito humano, não houve outra que você desejou mais em toda a sua vida", avalizou. Virou-se para o vampiro que se recostava no divã, observando com cuidado uma taça cheia de um líquido viscoso e vermelho escuro.

"O que veio fazer aqui? Por que está sempre aparecendo para me dizer essas coisas?", resmungou ele. Então perdeu a paciência com a taça e atirou-a com força no tapete, o sangue fazendo uma mancha redonda no tapete branco. O branco marmóreo de sua pele contrastava com sua capa preta e comprida.

"Tenho uma pergunta melhor", Katherine sorriu, seu rosto descarnado a fazendo parecer uma caveira. Os olhos verdes injetados brilhavam sob a luz fraca do lustre. "Por que um vampiro como você precisa ser lembrado de que é diferente dos seres humanos?" Ela apontou para o quadro que mostrava uma bailarina no meio de um salto, os braços no ar. "Estamos de fora. Dentro estão as moças que querem casar, os rapazes que querem ganhar dinheiro, os industriais que mandam os filhos para escolas na França, os casais que mal se olham e pouco se suportam, tão enjoados que estão um do outro. Eles agüentam, se seguram, prosseguem. Nós não. Não queremos nada além de bom sangue todas as noites e uma boa dose de conforto para o deleite dos nossos olhos. Não agüentamos nada, somos na verdade muito fracos para superar as coisas humanas. Sentimos o mundo com uma intensidade que nenhuma outra criatura sente e é por isso que você tem vontade de morrer nesse exato momento, de ser fulminado por um raio se possível".

Tom fechou os olhos. Sentia-se esgotado. E, sim, estava esgotando de tanto lutar contra aqueles malditos sentimentos que não paravam de tentar emergir a todo momento, querendo dominá-lo. Os cabelos da menina aos seus pés tinham o exato tom dos cabelos de Ginevra. Seu sonho. Aquela visão que vinha assombrá-lo durante o dia, encerrado no caixão, não permitindo que parasse de reviver as longas horas de contemplação e, em seguida, os instantes de puro desejo. Porque, não sabia desde quando exatamente, não havia uma fronteira definida, já não a admirava apenas como no início. Não era apenas uma linda boneca com movimentos serpentinos, mas um ser sensual em sua inocência, ardente em sua determinação. Começou a associar o simples deslumbramento desmedido com um real desejo.

Não, não a queria como amante. Amantes são mulheres que amam homens casados. Ginny não, ela era uma criança. Uma fada, uma boneca viva moldada com o mesmo material das estrelas, que constantemente ameaçava se apagar por brilhar demais. Era apenas sua confissão. A trágica confissão de um amor que o aniquilara através dos anos. Ele acreditara que apenas ela poderia entender seu suplício, compreenderia sua sede de conquistas, sua falta de piedade pela natureza humana. Acreditara que ela entenderia que no mundo das trevas não havia lugar para piedade. E acreditava que ele seria a pessoa, a única pessoa, a quem confidenciaria seu desejo secreto de obter o perdão para cada uma das atrocidades que, inconscientemente, o atormentavam. Ela o perdoaria e sua alma estaria limpa, liberta do corpo, que então correria pelo mundo em busca de seu tão almejado poder, para então depositar cada uma de suas conquistas aos pés da menina de cabelos vermelhos que seqüestrara de modo tão irrevogável sua natureza de vampiro.

Mas não. Ela não entendia. Ela o mandara embora, não queria mais vê-lo, não tentava mais surpreendê-lo virando-se rapidamente à mínima impressão de ter visto seu reflexo no espelho. Ela fora sua escravidão, percebia agora. Passara dias procurando ansioso por sua própria imagem refletida naqueles olhos castanhos e, agora que essa imagem finalmente surgira e ela o olhara com desprezo, sentia como se algo o comprimisse por dentro, a peculiar sensação mortal de angústia o atingindo como nunca antes acontecera a ponto de se sentir sufocado. A dança daquela criança revelara sua alma. Ele achava que como vampiro não tinha mais nenhuma, mas agora sabia, tinha uma alma, muito mais ampla e sensível que a que carregava quando era mortal. E aquela alma o tinha como um monstro absolutamente repulsivo, condenado a viver do sangue alheio, sem nunca conhecer a morte nem o amor.

Katherine ainda o observava-me através dos olhos verdes como que fazendo uma anotação mental. Tinha no rosto um meio sorriso. "Eu te disse isso há muito tempo", falou, sua voz aguda quase ferindo os ouvidos do vampiro. "Podemos ter quase tudo que quisermos, nossa natureza nos permite isso. Mas o que eu quero, e o que você também quer, é aquilo que o simples fato de sermos vampiros não pode nos dar. Aquele ser um vai entrar um dia em nossas existências, vai olhar direto para nós e indicar o caminho que devemos seguir, nos carregando pela mão, guiando-nos na escuridão eterna a que estamos condenados".

"Você não quer isso", resmungou Tom, erguendo-se do divã. Chutou para longe os corpos e se aproximou de Katherine. "Nunca quis um guia. O que você queria era me mostrar como poderia ser cruel e poderosa". Fios claros – loiros e brancos – caíam sobre as mangas do vestido vermelho, deslocado no corpo envelhecido da vampira, que nunca recuperara sua energia original após quase morrer por ação de Tom Riddle. Os olhos, que não tinham mais o verde vibrante de décadas atrás, brilharam excessivamente, antes de o vampiro poder divisar uma fina linha descendo por suas bochechas, uma lágrima avermelhada de vampiro.

"Você poderia ter sido o meu guia", respondeu, a expressão pela primeira vez dura, rígida, como se quisesse ocultar qualquer tipo de sentimento que pudesse haver naquelas palavras. "Mas preferiu lamentar pela eternidade a morte daquela menina, trancando sua alma e se tornando um animal selvagem".

Katherine aproximou as mãos do rosto de Tom. Estava corado e quente pelo sangue das garotas, seus vasos pulsando audivelmente para os ouvidos sensíveis da vampira. Ele sentiu novamente aquele cheiro que associava com Virginia. As rosas. Katherine usava em volta do pescoço pálido e cheio de pequenas machas escuras uma gargantilha de pequenas rosas de tecido enfileiradas. Ela tinha cheiro daquela noite maldita em que se sentira morto pela primeira vez. Desde então fora morto sempre, andando entre os vivos como um penetra de sua realidade, um demônio que se recusava a habitar o inferno.

Via Virginia de pé diante de si, os olhos castanhos o fixando daquela maneira peculiar, a claridade iluminando seu rosto lácteo, os cabelos em cachos que desciam pelas costas como uma cascata de fogo. A deliciosa visão de uma pequena menina que se movia graciosamente sobre os pés enfiados em sapatos de boneca. Seus gestos fluíam, como se fizessem parte de um encadeamento natural, tão natural que poderiam passar por acidentais. Inocente e ainda assim de uma sensualidade indescritível, os pequenos dedos percorrendo seu braço como uma aranha de porcelana. Sua paixão efêmera que, mesmo se Katherine não a tivesse matado, não duraria para sempre. Ele a tinha de volta, mas não podia possuí-la, sob o risco de tocá-la e despedaçar seu corpo, como uma frágil boneca de porcelana que o menor gesto ameaça destruir. Tampouco acreditava que, transformada em dama da noite, possuiria o ser que se tornaria. Nada poderia deter o processo de acumulação de vivências que destruiria para sempre sua menina.

Empurrou Katherine com força. Ela tropeçou nos saltos dos sapatos, caindo pesadamente sobre a garota loira morta no chão. Mirou Tom descontente, mas ele mal a notava. Abriu o caixão que fora acomodado a um canto do quarto, jogou-se de qualquer maneira dentro dele e puxou a tampa, fechando-o tão rapidamente que poderia estar fugindo de algo. A realidade era sua máscara. Máscara que não escondia seu rosto, mas que tinha olhos castanhos que o encaravam sem pena.

* * *

Ela tremia. Os lábios estavam pálidos. Como previra, Calr Godwin recebeu um pedido urgente para que comparecesse à casa dos Weasley dois dias depois de o casal ter recusado sua ajuda. Ginevra fora acometida por algum tipo de mal sobrenatural que lhe provocava febre muito alta sem nenhum motivo orgânico aparente. 

A menina estava prostrada no fundo da cama, envolta em cobertas brancas. O padre não precisou se aproximar para perceber que uma sombra se abatera sobre ela. Respirava com dificuldade, fazendo ruídos como se algo a estivesse sufocando. Ao lado da cama, sobre uma mesa, havia uma bandeja com alguns frascos de remédios receitados pelo médico para diminuir a febre, uma bacia com água, lenços e um par de sapatilhas, que Molly Weasley explicou ter colocado ali a pedido da filha. Ginny estava acordada quando o padre se sentou ao seu lado, olhava para a janela, apenas uma fenda aberta nos olhos, mas parecia fascinada pela paisagem.

"Como está se sentindo, Ginevra?", perguntou amigável. A menina não respondeu. Apenas piscou os olhos.

Calr estava usando a batina de sacerdote por baixo de uma pesada capa preta, que retirou e deixou nas costas de uma cadeira. O padre examinou primeiro o pescoço da menina, procurando um indício de que tivesse sido atacada pelo vampiro. Depois, passou aos pulsos e dedos, sem encontrar nada. Não havia o menor indicio que o vampiro que o padre descobrira se chamar Voldemort tivesse se alimentado de Ginevra. Puxou da cintura um rosário de madeira e o enrolou nos dedos finos da menina.

"Então, padre Godwin?", indagou Molly, as mãos cobrindo a boca como se esperasse pelo pior.

"Sua filha está atormentada pelo espírito", falou, sem ter muita certeza de que fosse ser compreendido. Sempre lhe fora recomendado não falar sobre exorcismo com ninguém que não fosse exorcista. Apesar de a Igreja Católica acreditar em possessões diabólicas e seus sacerdotes praticarem o que era chamado de "exorcismo real", um longo e complexo ritual para expulsar os espíritos malignos, os sacerdotes não deveriam alimentar as crenças populares. Uma medida tomada com objetivo de preservar a imagem da instituição, claro, pois a poderosa Igreja – já não poderosa assim naquele fim de século – não admitiria que aquelas entidades tinham um poder que escapava ao controle de seu Deus.

Ungiu a testa da menina com uma pequena quantidade de óleo. Não havia o que fazer para afastar a influência nefasta, pelo menos não até que caísse a noite e a entidade se revelasse, mas precisava acalmar a menina e a família. Seres malignos reais pouco se importavam rituais religiosos, cruzes, água benta ou outras coisas que remetessem à religiosidade, mas seres humanos se sentiam confortados pela perspectiva de que aqueles recursos pudessem livrá-los do mau.

"A palavra de Deus é o escudo e a espada que o Espírito coloca em nossas mãos", falou, segurando as mãos de Ginny e o rosário entre as próprias mãos. A respiração da menina se acelerou um pouco. "É a única arma que devemos utilizar nos embates contra o maligno..."

"Havia uma roseira", murmurou Ginny, abrindo um pouco mais os olhos.

"Que roseira?", fez o padre, sentindo os pequenos dedos de Ginevra se mexerem entre os seus. Os orbes castanhos vagaram pelo teto do quarto antes de se fixarem novamente na janela.

"Havia uma roseira na janela do meu quarto", insistiu.

O padre virou-se para Molly e a mulher deu de ombros, como se não soubesse do que a filha pudesse estar falando.

"Que roseira?", perguntou Calr, tentando manter a atenção da menina.

"Rosas. Havia flores no papel de parede, na cortina, na colcha da cama. Mas as rosas estavam na janela. Dava centenas delas, todas vermelhas, bem grandes. Foi Tom quem a plantou", ela apertou com força as contas do rosário.

Molly balançou a cabeça, resignada com mais um delírio da filha.

"Isso faz muito tempo?", Calr a instigou a continuar.

"Bastante. Eu queria rever aquela janela. Teria rosas lindas nessa época do ano", Ginny sorriu levemente mirando a paisagem da janela, a gola de renda da camisola lhe roçando no queixo enquanto se movia levemente para arrumar a cabeça no travesseiro. Molly Weasley resmungou alguma coisa sobre Ginny odiar rosas e não estar entendendo aquela maneira encantada que a filha usava para falar de uma roseira que nunca tinha existido na janela do quarto. "A roseira morreu poucos meses depois de eu e ele irmos embora. Crescia muito no verão, e a casa inteira ficava com aquele perfume quando os ramos passavam pelo parapeito da janela e invadiam o quarto. Tom queria podá-la, mas eu nunca deixei. Cuidava dela. Estava cuidando dela quando aquela 'mulher-rosa' chegou".

Um estrondo se fez ouvir na casa e o padre teve um sobressalto na cadeira.

"Desculpe, deve ter sido uma porta batendo", falou Molly, se adiantando para fora a fim de averiguar a origem do som. Os olhos de Ginny estavam vidrados, emoldurados pelos longos cílios claros, fazendo com que se parecesse com uma boneca de porcelana. Seu sorriso se desfazia.

"Ela era bonita", murmurou a menina, ainda mais baixo, como se receasse ser ouvida. "Tinha uma rosa no pescoço, e os olhos eram verdes, o mesmo verde das folhas e dos espinhos. Gostava das rosas que eu tinha na janela... Ela entrou no quarto dizendo que era amiga dos meus pais, que gostava de dança e queria me conhecer. Pediu que eu abrisse a janela, queria sentir o perfume. Sentou na cama e ficou olhando para a roseira, um galho cheio de botões caiu para dentro do quarto. Tentei colocá-lo para fora, mas ela disse que devia deixar assim, que gostava quando as flores tentavam se aproximar. Então ela me deu um beijo, bem no pescoço, e eu não consegui reagir, só conseguia pensar no conde, no Tom, em como não queria ir embora. Eu sabia que íamos ficar juntos para sempre, mas..."

"Mas o quê?", perguntou ele, curioso em saber se aquilo era um delírio da febre ou da possessão.

"Sinto-me sufocada", seu pequeno rosto se contorceu e ela piscou longamente antes de voltar a percorrer o teto com os olhos.

"Quer que abra a janela?"

"Não, preciso de mais que uma janela para respirar...", ela suspirou. Então empurrou o rosário para as mãos do padre, trazendo os próprios dedos para junto do rosto. "Eu pensei muito nele, pensei tanto que não me separava daquela outra garota. Depois que morri, não gostei nunca mais das rosas..."

O padre arregalou os olhos, erguendo o corpo da cadeira e recuando. Sentira subitamente a presença de algo muito maior que uma simples sombra maligna na menina. Afastou a gola de renda da camisola da menina para passar em revista novamente o pescoço. E dessa vez encontrou. Duas pequenas marcas alinhadas. Não se pareciam com cicatrizes, mas com marcas de nascença. Ginny picou mais uma vez e voltou-se para Clarl, que, num gesto inconsciente, puxou uma bíblia de um bolso da batina.

"A palavra de Deus é o escudo e a espada que o Espírito coloca em nossas mãos. É a única arma que devemos utilizar nos embates contra o maligno", repetiu, tentando desajeitadamente achar uma passagem enquanto passava as páginas da bíblia.

"Deus está no céu agora, padre Godwin. Já estava quando deixou que eu me apaixonasse por ele", falou Ginny e, no instante seguinte, desabou no travesseiro em sono profundo.

* * *

O vidro escuro refletia vagamente as ofuscadas luzes dos postes e o rosto duro do vampiro. O jardim abaixo se estendia como um tapete verde manchado de cores vivas – as cores das flores desabrochando para o verão. Observava o quarto escuro, apenas a luz de uma vela ao lado da cama para iluminar os cabelos flamejantes de Ginevra. Ela estava adormecida, como que envolta num sono encantado, a franja suavemente despenteada para o lado. Tinha os braços descobertos, a pele lisa e brilhante a fazia parecer uma estátua de mármore. O padre dormia ao lado dela, encolhido na cadeira com a bíblia aberta sobre os joelhos e o rosário enrolado nos dedos da mão direita. 

Não importava que o dia estivesse prestes a raiar, Tom Riddle não conseguia deixar de vir vê-la antes de se recolher no caixão. Sabia que estava tirando sua energia vital, era o efeito de sua permanência constante ao lado dela. Ginny era seu sonho humano, pelo qual se apaixonara e permanecera apaixonado. Sua menina, sua linda e intocável Virginia, que pulava e cantava em seus sonhos, e agora encarava seu reflexo difuso nos espelhos com os olhos maduros de uma mulher disposta a fazer qualquer sacrifício por um objetivo. Virginia havia voltado para ele, cheia de vida, dona de si – e talvez dona dele também. Como suportar este desabrochar? Como lidar com esse suspiro de mudança?

Era um quadro de seu passado, a imagem carcomida do que já fora um dia, tão velha que o mais leve movimento poderia destroçá-la. E agora ganhava vida, deixando a moldura do passado poeirento para lhe soprar novamente aquele sentimento terrível de crueldade, de tragédia que é a inexorabilidade do tempo. Se finalmente morresse, seria libertado do tormento? Se virasse nada, conseguiria esquecer as cenas? Os gestos que poderia reproduzir em todas as suas minúcias bastando que para isso fechasse os olhos? Era capaz de vê-la, tão próxima e tão nítida apesar do vidro e da distância física e espiritual que os separava, que tinha a impressão de que, se estendesse a mão, tocaria facilmente seus cabelos jogados sobre o travesseiro.

Um vento mais forte soprou a capa do vampiro para cima e ele subiu um pouco mais no telhado para manter o equilíbrio. Quando voltou à janela, estava escancarada. O frio foi suficiente para fazer com que Ginny se mexesse. Pesadas nuvens se moviam no céu, escondendo a lua e o horizonte, mas o vampiro podia sentir a aproximação do sol.

O vampiro ficou sentado no parapeito da janela, a cortina esvoaçando como um véu entre ele e o corpo adormecido de Ginevra. De um lado, o demoníaco, o profano, a pura manifestação do mal; de outro, a gentileza inocente de uma criança que dormia com as sapatilhas ao lado do travesseiro. Tom Riddle estava dividido entre as duas faces de seus sentimentos – a face humana remanescente do que sentira por Virginia, e a parte vampírica, selvagem, que agora o consumia em relação à Ginevra. Era uma paixão alheia a qualquer linguagem e que ignorava a distinção entre vivos e mortos. Para o vampiro, ela era uma e única. Não havia outra e se quisesse compará-la com algo seria com a neblina fina numa praia, brilhando como pó de estrelas ao ser banhada pela luz prateada da lua, orvalho gelado deslizando na corola de uma rosa branca ou com o arrepio de uma chuva fina lhe encharcando os cabelos. Uma, única, apesar de ser ainda uma criança.

A claridade que precedia o amanhecer já pintava todo o quarto de cinza. O vampiro mirou a rua deserta. Depois voltou a olhar para sua pequena ninfa, adormecida entre os lençóis brancos, os cabelos emoldurando aquele delicado rosto como a aura em torno do semblante de uma santa. Tinha alguma coisa para dizer, mas não tinha certeza do que era. Queria se despedir? Sim, queria muito poder partir novamente, deixar Londres, agora para sempre, e nunca mais pensar naquilo. Não podia. Havia um laço que o atava àquela cidade, àquela menina, à trilha deixada por sua vida mortal.

Já ia se erguer para levantar vôo quando pressentiu um movimento atrás de si. Um murmúrio e, em seguida, passos rápidos no piso de madeira. Virou-se para o interior do quarto bem a tempo de ver o padre lhe colocar a cruz do rosário entre os olhos, falando compulsivamente, ordenando que libertasse criança em nome de Deus. Ginny se mexeu novamente na cama. Abriu os olhos. E o vampiro se sentiu transpassado pelo horror que havia neles. Não suportava aquilo. Ginevra, em vez de ser a luz para sua eternidade, era seu mais perfeito espelho, refletindo para o mundo aquilo que Tom Riddle era e não deveria ser, sua paixão indiferente à vontade dela, seu desejo imediato de eliminar os riscos de desencanto, de desencontro. Aquela menina denunciava sua natureza vampírica, a violência do desejo de encontrar nela a promessa sombria de um porto seguro, sem equívocos e sem a possibilidade da recusa.

Tom não suportou mais e puxou o braço do padre, prendendo-o por um instante próximo a seu rosto antes de virá-lo, um som de ossos se partindo enchendo o quarto. Entrou no quarto, ainda segurando o padre que gemia de dor. O vampiro o mordeu sobre o ombro, rasgando a batina com os dentes para sugar seu sangue até que ele estivesse fraco demais para continuar tentando se desvencilhar. Não queria conviver com as dúvidas, com as perguntas. Queria esquecer daquela angústia e devorá-la, sanando para sempre a sede que tinha dela para que restasse em sua vida apenas o vazio de um universo destruído. Como sempre fora.

Empurrou o padre contra a janela. O barulho da queda fez com que a casa se enchesse de sons das pessoas despertando. Mas Tom não percebia nada disso. Estava olhando unicamente para Ginny. Algum tipo de transformação acontecia com ela. Tinha os olhos muito abertos, mas não havia mais nenhum medo neles. Sua expressão era de reconhecimento. Os finos lábios de menina se curvaram. Ela sorria. E, naquele instante, não era apenas alguém que lembrava Virginia. Ela era Virginia Chaworth.

Seu sorriso continuava rigorosamente o mesmo: lábios finos, inexpressivos, desafiando todas as leis naturais para esboçar um arco gracioso naquele impassível rosto de boneca. Não via aquele sorriso há tanto tempo que já havia esquecido seus traços e desejos. Sua menina voltara a sorrir... Não, não era a mesma pessoa, embora fosse a mesma inconfundível sensação. Quanto tempo não tentara a todo custo evitar o pensamento, a pergunta sem resposta que pulsava dentro dele exigindo saber onde estava sua pequena flor? E quantas vezes seu rosto lhe surgira nos outros tantos seres humanos com que se deparava nas esquinas e ruas tumultuadas, provocando-lhe ódio de si mesmo e exacerbando sua sede de matar, para transformá-lo num monstro ainda mais cruel do que já era?

"Eu sabia que você ia voltar", ela murmurou. Ficou de pé na cama e estendeu os braços para Tom, como se pedisse para ser carregada.

Dentro dele, um misto de repulsa e atração. Andou vagarosamente até ela e deixou que aqueles braços infantis envolvessem seu pescoço, roçando nos cabelos negros. Suas narinas foram invadidas pelo cheiro dela. Sentia seu peito subir e descer contra o seu, respirando profundamente. Mas o que mais o afetava era a pulsação descontrolada de seu coração, tão rápido que parecia prestes a parar. Viu no pescoço alvo as trilhas roxas das veias, dentro delas o sangue doce de um anjo.

"Nunca mais vamos nos separar", ela falou. "Vamos morrer juntos". Ela estava séria, não parecia brincar. O vampiro não respondeu. Sentia seu pequeno corpo em seus braços, mas não sentia o contato. Não havia o toque. Não havia a sensação de estar se fundindo com ela, como se sentia quando Virginia o envolvia num abraço daquela maneira. Não era humano.

"Eu sei que não pode me sentir", a menina se afastou dele e o mirou, os olhos castanhos transbordando de lágrimas contidas. "Mas eu quero que me sinta, Tom", ela correu o dedo vagarosamente pelo rosto de Tom, primeiro ao lado dos olhos negros, depois na testa, descendo em direção ao nariz e pousando levemente nos lábios. "Quero que me torne sua".

A menina recuou, andando sobre os lençóis como se flutuasse em uma nuvem. Abriu os braços e inclinou o rosto para a direita e para baixo. A camisola tinha os primeiros botões abertos, permitindo que a gola escorregasse até os ombros, revelando a pele rósea e suave do pescoço. O som do sangue circulando abaixo daquela pele encantava o vampiro.

Ouviram altas batidas na porta. Em algum lugar no horizonte, Tom sabia que o sol estava prestes a despontar. Podia ver sua claridade acima dos telhados, enquanto o astro se debatia incessantemente na remota tentativa de se desvencilhar das nuvens. O vampiro mirou mais uma vez o rosto de Ginevra. Estava decidida. Exigia que o fizesse. E foi o que fez. O sangue o invadiu, soprando a vida daquele coração incansável para dentro dele, seus braços, seus cabelos, seus corpos, cada partícula dos dois, tudo se misturava e se fundia num furacão. Estavam um dentro do outro, pulsando como estrelas, tão resplandecentes juntos que logo reduziriam um ao outro a cinzas, pequenos grãos de pó que então levantariam vôo com o vento, na valsa que dançariam juntos por toda a eternidade.

Menina... Virginia. Ginevra. Ginny. Infinitas chamas faiscavam em seus olhos. Por que tinha demorado tanto para voltar? Tom era um monstro agora e não sabia mais lidar com flores delicadas.

Seu corpo amoleceu nos braços do vampiro, como uma boneca quebrada, ao mesmo tempo em que o sol vencia a batalha e se erguia acima da escuridão noturna, banhando com seus raios toda a cidade. A luz entrou pela janela, incidindo sobre Tom, que imediatamente ficou enfraquecido, cambaleando para frente e caiu sobre a cama, o corpo de Ginevra entre ele e os lençóis, seus dentes ainda mergulhados em sua pele clara, o coração da menina se recusando a esmorecer. O vampiro não tinha mais forças para sugar. Segurou com força os fios acobreados do cabelo da menina, como se pudesse se prender ali para impedir a morte de carregá-lo. A pele da menina estava fria, como se o vampiro tivesse sugado sua febre.

A pele pálida do vampiro fumegou, uma fumaça preta subindo e em instantes o cinza tinha atingido seu rosto, fechando-se ao redor dos olhos negros. Ginny ainda mirou aqueles olhos por uma última vez, antes que eles se desfizessem em pó sobre o tecido claro da camisola machado de sangue, um segundo antes da porta vir abaixo e o quarto ser invadido pelos Weasley esbaforidos. Foi imediatamente envolvida pelos braços da mãe, que se sacudia em choro compulsivo enquanto a ninava como um bebê. Ginny suspirou algumas vezes, tomada por uma calma que não se lembrava de já ter sentido antes. Mirou a própria imagem suja e coberta de fuligem do espelho e não viu outra pessoa senão ela mesma. E entendeu o que acontecera. Lembrou-se do resto da música. "For who could ever learn to love a beast? However cold the wind and rain, I'll be there to ease your pain. However cruel the mirrors of sin, remember beauty is found within". Não tinha mais nada para procurar no reflexo. Finalmente a "menina do espelho" saíra de dentro dela. Havia partido junto com o garoto.

* * *

Chovia. E de longe o que se via no cemitério escuro era uma grande multidão munida de capas e guarda-chuvas. O padre recitava as últimas palavras para o morto que não tinha família. O caixão preto estava lacrado, segundo alguns porque o Lorde fora desfigurado por uma doença misteriosa. A organizadora parecia ser uma mulher vestida de vermelho, os cabelos brancos preso em uma trança apertada e um véu preto lhe caindo sobre o rosto. 

O enterro de Lorde Riddle contou com a presença de nobres, industriais e artistas. Era um conhecido financiador de companhias de ópera e dança e freqüentava os mais seletos eventos, sendo seguido, desde que chegara à cidade, por um grupo de aristocratas que se mostravam fascinados por suas excentricidades. Nunca era visto durante o dia. Morava num luxuoso quarto de hotel que ninguém nunca visitara. Usava sempre preto, com as mãos cobertas por luvas. Dizia-se que era um conquistador, de uma lábia incomparável e modos tão perfeitos que se tornara rapidamente alvo de donzelas com grandes dotes e casadas que esbanjavam toda a riqueza que os maridos faziam em festas luxuosas.

"Mas quem somos afinal? Na verdade não sabemos direito. E, no fundo, acima de qualquer outra coisa, o que realmente viemos buscar aqui é esta resposta", falava o padre. Os presentes miravam o caixão, o vazio, a chuva. Um outro padre mirava o próprio braço imobilizado. Uma menina de cabelos ruivos mirava uma coroa de rosas sobre o caixão. A mesma Ginevra que antes tinha horror àquelas flores agora conseguia até achá-las bonitas. "Se deixarmos que um fragmento se abra em nossas vidas de constante confusão, perceberemos que ela pode se revelar ao mesmo tempo linda e frágil. Tom Riddle sabia disse e não tentava resolver os problemas globais. Foi um homem admirável. Agora se foi. E se tornou eterno".

O caixão começou a descida lenta. Depois foram atiradas flores e, então, as primeiras pás de terra. A multidão começou a se dissipar. Ginevra caminhou para longe segurando a mão da mãe. Quando os pais pararam para falar com um conhecido, no entanto, a menina escapou, correndo de volta para o túmulo, a capa preta sacudindo no vento. A chuva se abrandara, mas dava sinais de que logo voltaria com toda a força. A menina parou diante da lápide. O nome Tom Riddle estava escrito em letras brancas, ladeado por anjos esculpidos na pedra. A menina ficou atrás da lápide, de modo que o coveiro não pudesse ver o que estava fazendo. Tirou de dentro da capa uma caixa.

Colocou a caixa na grama molhada e levantou a tampa. Havia dentro um par de sapatilhas e um pedaço de papel. Ginevra já não dançava mais. Desde que deixara de ver a outra menina em seu reflexo no espelho. E agora queria devolver as sapatilhas a sua dona. Colocou-as de pé, encostadas na pedra. Deixou o papel apoiado sobre os calcanhares das sapatilhas, como uma pequena placa. Só então se levantou e partiu, ouvindo o chamado da mãe, que a procurava mais adiante.

Mais tarde, ninguém soube explicar como as sapatilhas vieram parar ali. O bilhete encontrado junto dizia apenas "Virginia Chaworth". As pessoas passaram a acreditar que fora deixado por uma bailarina que admirava o Lorde, ou talvez por uma amante desconhecida. O certo é que, embora o bilhete tenha se desfeito após uns poucos dias chuvosos, por muito tempo as sapatilhas permaneceram lá, sem que a chuva ou o sol as deteriorasse, como se alguém as protegesse. Três anos depois, quando o túmulo do Lorde foi removido, alguém abriu o caixão e colocou as sapatilhas lá dentro, junto com as cinzas que restaram da deterioração do cadáver. Juntos pela eternidade, em sua paixão muda, coagulada para sempre. Entrelaçados num _pas de deux_.

Fim.

* * *

N.A.: A música que a Ginny canta é Beauty and The Beast, do Nightwish. A tradução do trecho seria algo como: "Pois quem poderia aprender a amar uma fera? Por mais frios que sejam o vento e a chuva, eu estarei lá para aliviar sua dor. Por mais cruel que sejam os espelhos do pecado, lembre-se que a beleza está no interior".  
Gostei muito das reviews n.n 

Até o/

Bel.


End file.
